Driblando o caminho
by Missis Wood
Summary: Remo Lupin e seus amigos estão em seu 6º ano, confusões começam a acontecer e uma poção misteriosa toma conta da historia, será que Lupin suportará tantas mudanças? CAP 13 ON LINE! AGORA DE VOLTA PARA FICAR! NOVAS ATUALIZAÇÕES E AJUSTES!
1. Sorte ou destino?

Driblando o Caminho 

I – Sorte ou destino?

Remo Lupin estava em seu 6º ano, juntamente com seus melhor amigos, Tiago Potter, Sirius Black ( que futuramente iria para Askaban) E Pedro Pettigrew , este não era tão popular e tão agradável quanto Remo e os outros . Alguns diziam que era apenas amigos deles, para se sobressaltar, ou tirar boas notas. Eles eram os "perfeitos" para qualquer garota, exceto é claro para Lílian Evans e Jessy Simplol, sua melhor amiga, ambas da Grifinoria, assim como eles.

Embora Lílian vivesse cheia de amigas , ela era sua amiga mais fiel, de todas as horas, muitas meninas tinham uma certa inveja pelas suas amizades, notas... Lílian com seus incríveis olhos verdes e Jessy com olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos, era bem alta e esbelta, muito bonita, chamava a atenção de vários garotos, mas apenas um chamava sua atenção por completo, a ponto de lhe despertar uma paixão secreta.

Lílian por sua vez possuía uma certa raiva-amor por Tiago, porque o julgava chato e arrogante com os outros, mas se comparado para ela o mais bonito. Jessy respeitava Lílian apesar de achar o grupinho "parada dura" ( como elas se referiam) , simpáticos , mas apesar de tudo ela era a única garota que sabia que Lupin era um lobisomen , sem querer certa noite logo no começo do ano ouvira eles comentando e se assustou , porque apesar de Lupin ter sempre a fisionomia cansada, estar sempre de rosto pálido perto da Lua cheia, ele nunca perdera sua beleza, ele era muito bonito, apesar desse problema e Jessy o respeitou, não contou para ninguém , nem para Lílian , embora Lupin acreditasse que ninguém sabia absolutamente de nada.

Certo dia, na véspera do Dia das Bruxas, eles tiveram aula de poções, estava sendo uma aula bem animada.

- Bom...vou juntá-los em duplas, e vocês irão fazer uma poção de sua preferência que esteja no livro, não sendo as proibidas, como a do Amor, a da Verdade entre outras... se eu detiver consciência de que alguma delas esta sendo preparada, não hesitarei em expulsar o aluno da escola.

Eles sabiam que quando o professor falava, ele cumpria. Depois de formada as duplas pelo professor, alguns alunos ficaram bem satisfeitos, agora outros...

-Professor, posso trocar de dupla? – Lílian levantara o braço, havia caído com Tiago

Sirius com Snape ( já imaginando no que aquilo iria dar), Pedro com uma garota da Corvinal (sorte dele) e Remo com Jessy

-Não Srtª Evans, satisfeita ou não, terá que fazer sua poção...

-Você teve sorte, pior se caísse com o seboso... – Tiago tentou ser sarcástico na hora errada

-Antes ele do que você... – Lílian tentou ser difícil, gostava de provocar Tiago

-Vou finjir que não ouvi esse absurdo – Tiago retrucou, mas se sentiu ofendido

-Vai fazer do que seboso? – Sirius falou rindo "adorava" Snape

-Vai catar coco! – Snape retrucou com uma cara não muito feliz

-Nossa eu não sabia que existia essa poção, ou é algum tipo de ingrediente?

-Já tem alguma idéia? – Lupin perguntou para Jessy que estava na sua frente, com os olhos bem esperançosos.

-Não...mas deixa eu ver uma bem fácil, pra gente acertar! – ela disse voltando sua atenção para os livros

-É, o professor pode ser legal, mas é bem rigoroso – Lupin comentou rindo

-Vamos fazer a do 'Morto Vivo', ela faz adormecer e os ingredientes são: raiz de asfódelo em pó e uma infusão de losna, bem fácil não é meu...

-Uhum? – ele achara estranho que ela tenha cortado a frase pela metade

-...minha preferida quero dizer... – ela tentara concertar sua frase, mas acabou ficando vermelha por isso

-Tah eu tenho os ingredientes...

Eles começaram a preparar a poção, mas Jessy não tirava os olhos de Lupin, este percebera alguma coisa diferente, mas deixou quieto. Deixaram a poção borbulhar e depois de um longo silencio, Lupin voltou-se para ela novamente:

-Já conversamos várias vezes, ma agora que temos a oportunidade de ficarmos apenas a sós não é? – ele comentou com um sorriso que só o próprio Remo Lupin saberia dar

-É mesmo né? Que sorte... – ela comentou timidamente

-Você não deve gostar muito da gente não é? Porque a Lílian tem uma certa implicância às vezes... – ele apontou para esta que estava concentrada nas palavras de Tiago , este tirava algumas duvidas com o professor

-Ela tem seus motivos... mas eu adoro vocês, é serio! – ela disse passando a mão pelos seus cabelos ondulados

-Ah que bom! – ele se demonstrou ainda mais contente e abriu um sorriso , queria perguntar algo, mas estava com vergonha, jogou seus cabelos para trás com as mãos num movimento bem sensual e voltou-se para ela novamente:

-Você...tem...namorado? – ele perguntou timidamente e ela se espantou, não esperava essa pergunta tão...repentina

-Não...mas eu gosto de uma pessoa... – ela falou ficando vermelha e para disfarçar jogou seus livros em sua bolsa

-Ahh... deve ser um cara de sorte, você é muito bonita... – ele falou normalmente

-Ah...obrigada, acho que já esta pronta. – ela falou remexendo a poção mais uma vez....

-Não...ainda falta uns dois minutos...em que Lua vai cair o próximo passeio a Hogsmeade?

-Lua? – ela achara estranho a pergunta, mas depois se lembrou que Lupin teria que viver de acordo com o calendário Lunar

-É...por curiosidade

-Ah, se estamos na lua crescente, depois vem cheia, é na minguante, se eu não estou errada...é na minguante mesmo! – ela informou contando nos dedos, mas se tinha oportunidade não tirava os seus olhos dos de Lupin

-Ah que bom...então eu te convido para tomar uma cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras o que acha? Por minha conta... – ele falara bem alegre e agitando os braços discretamente, seus olhos brilhavam de ansiedade

-Claro, vamos juntos...

-Então combinado? – ele estendera sua mão direita e ela fez o mesmo...

-Ah poção está pronta, senhor Lupin e Srtª Simplol? – o professor aparecera do nada , ao lado deles, eles se assustaram e soltaram suas mãos rapidamente, uma vez que a sala inteira estava olhando para eles, eles não estavam aprestando atenção a aula, e não notaram que o professor já estava recolhendo as poções

-Sim... – Jessy lhe informou recolhendo um pouco do conteúdo em um frasco

-É a poção do 'Morto Vivo' – Lupin acrescentou depressa

-Está bem...na próxima aula eu dou a nota. – ele falou recolhendo o frasco da poção que Jessy lhe entregou

-Estão dispensados!

-A gente se vê, Simplol – ele lhe deu um beijo em seu rosto foi atrás de Sirius e os outros

-Aquele seboso quase cortou o meu dedo! – Sirius reclamava sem hesitar quando Remo se aproximou

-Eu não lavo mais essa bochecha...

-Ta sonhando acordada minha amiga? Vamos... – Lílian estranhou a atitude da amiga, mas deixou quieto.

-To indo...- ela respondeu e saiu a passos rápidos para o almoço...

_N/a: Oi pessoal...espero que estejam gostando da fic...só no 1º cap já deu pra perceber em quem a trama vai se girar né? Bom isso só foi apenas a introdução, comentem!!! Não percam o próximo capítulo!!! _


	2. Uma ajuda inesperada

**N/a : Oii gente...pessoal esse é o 2º cap, e agora q a hist começa mesmo!! GENTIII COMENTEM A FIC!!!! DEÊM SUAS OPINIÕES, COMENTEM, COMENTEM!!!! EU ACHO QUE ELA NÃO ESTÁ ASSIM TÃO !!!!**

* * *

II – Uma ajuda inesperada 

O almoço fora tranqüilo, Jessy notou que Lupin e os outros estavam sentados mais próximos do que costumavam sentar e puxou assunto com Lílian sobre a aula de poções:

-E aí como foi fazer dupla com o Tiago? – ela perguntou com um sorriso malicioso

-Ahh...nada de mais....

-Sei? ¦lt;/p>

-Tah bem, você me convenceu... maravilhoso, quer que eu te diga algo mais?

-Não...eu já sabia...você gosta dele, só você não sabe!

-Uhm...o que você quer dizer com isso?

-Nada...- ela abaixou o rosto e volto para seu purê de batatas que estava até então intocado

-E você e o Lupin... heim? Pensa que eu não vi? – Agora era a vez de Lílian devolver o troco

-O que? Nós fazendo a poção?

-Não engraçadinha, vocês lá, tão juntinhos...até achei outra coisa...

-Ah deixa de ser boba Evans, estávamos apenas conversando sobre a poção – ela falou vermelha, a verdade é que Jessy se envergonhava e ficava vermelha muito fácil

-Tudo bem...estou querendo passar na Dedosdemel, quando formos para Hogsmeade – Lílian comentou olhando para o Salão Principal, enfeitado já para o dia das Bruxas

-Ah...podemos até ir...mas eu não sei se vou poder ir com você! – ela falara meio baixo

-Por que não? – Lílian olhara para ela, não estava entendendo

-Lupin me convidou para irmos até o Três Vassouras...

-Ah então é isso...por isso vocês estavam tão próximos...haha – Lílian ficara contente com a amiga, sempre soube que Jessy tentava chamar a atenção de Lupin de alguma forma

-Não achei graça, mas eu vou com ele sim...e...

-Oi Jessy, tudo bem Lílian? – Tiago e os outros já estavam saindo do Salão, sobe os olhares grotescos de Snape , e de algumas meninas esperançosas

-Oi – Jessy os cumprimentou

-Tudo bem! Já vão? – ela estranhou, eles sempre demoravam mais tempo

-É que tenho hoje treino de quadribol, mas Lupin, Sirius e Pedro estão indo de alegres...

-Não é não, tenho trabalho de Transfiguração para entregar amanha e ainda nem comecei a copiar, apesar de não ter aula amanha, a Miverva insiste que a gente entregue mesmo assim, sabe como é né, monitor é monitor... - Lupin protestou, era monitor da Grifinoria deis do seu 5º ano, nunca tivera problemas com isso, exceto com Sirius e Tiago – e você Jessy já fez?

-Eu já...tem uns 3 dias já, você se esqueceu que eu também sou monitora?! Se eu não me adiantar nas tarefas , fico doida... – ela comentou enquanto colocava mais suco de abóbora, quase errando a mira, tentando não tirar os olhos da pessoa que estava a sua frente

-É , eu sei...eu não me esqueci... – Remo comentou rindo

-Garota aplicada... – Sirius elogiou

-Tem que ser né? – Jessy deu uma risadinha

-Você se incomoda se eu pedir pra você me ajudar? É que eu não sei se, o que eu achei é o certo...só você dar uma lidinha pra mim, dizer se é ou não é...que às vezes eu me enrolo um pouco...

-Vê se não abusa em Aluado? – Pedro falou na gozação, mas Remo não gostou muito

-Claro que não, te ajudo sim...tenho que ver também se esta tudo em ordem o meu... – Jessy falou com o maior sorriso, afinal ajudar Lupin era a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer para ela aquele dia

-Entao a gente se vê!!! Tchau garotas... – Tiago acenou e saiu andando

-Valeu Jessy... – Lupin deu lhe uma piscadela e saiu andando também, seguido por Sirius e Pedro

-"... eu não sei se, o que eu achei é o certo..." nossa o Lupin deve estar com a cabeça nas nuvens... – Lilian achou estranho o pedido dele

-Ah...mas não custa ajudar não é? – Jessy disse se levantando e pegando suas coisas , não teriam aula aquela tarde, seria treino de Quadribol e Dia das Bruxas no dia seguinte

-É tem razão...mas pra você, vindo da pessoa de que veio... – Lílian também pegou suas coisas e começaram a caminhar para fora do salão

-É claro...não é todo dia que isso acontece.... – ambas saíram rindo pelos corredores e voltaram para a sala Comunal.

Ao chegarem lá Lupin havia pego uma mesa, e havia um monte de livros e pergaminhos espalhados...a Sala Comunal, estava vazia, exceto por Lupin e as garotas que haviam acabado de chegar.

-Oi Jessy, parece que só eu inventei de fazer lição hoje...

-Fazer o que né Remo? – Lílian brincou – eu vou subir tenho que arrumar algumas coisas lá no dormitório, quer que eu pegue seu trabalho? – ela perguntou subindo as escadas para o dormitório feminino

-Ah valeu mas...ele já ta aqui!

-Entao...tchau pra vocês...e Tiago e os outros? – Lílian perguntou de curiosa para Remo

-Tiago esta no treino e Sirius e Pedro foram atrás...

-Tchau pra vocês... – ela deu um aceno breve e subiu

-Parece que só tem nós três, aqui na sala comunal...- ela disse puxando uma cadeira e se sentando na frente de Lupin novamente

-É...o pessoal ainda ta almoçando e muita gente, está nos jardins.

O que era bem verdade, ninguém iria fazer trabalho e lição na véspera do dia das Bruxas

-Vamos lá...o que você achou?

Lupin lhe entregou uns cinco livros bem grossos todos marcados, e eles começaram a ler, Remo pediu para dar uma olhada no trabalho de Jessy e ela deixou. Ela leu os livros e Remo também, havia passada quase uma hora, quando ela terminara de ler

-Nossa, você vai ter que te um punho legal, porque a Minerva proibiu enfeitiçar as penas...

-É eu sei, queria dar uma resumida! – Lupin comentou desanimado

-E vai dar, você pegou livros para uns três trabalhos diferentes, copia só esses dois aqui que já tah bom...realmente transfigurar um animal em outro tem seus problemas...

-Pois é...

Lupin começara a copiar, apenas onde Jessy mandara, esta por sua vez, complementara seu trabalho, e ficara discretamente observando Lupin copiar. Mas a janela estava aberta e sem querer uma rajada de vento forte entrou e os pergaminhos de Remo caíram no chão junto com os de Jessy, formando um mar de pergaminho no chão

-Ah não...a tinta tava molhada! – Lupin comentou apavorado indo recolher os papeis

-Deixa eu te ajudar...Deixaram a janela aberta, não ta calor pra tanto! – Jessy também se abaixou, e ajudou Lupin a recolher os pergaminhos do chão, haviam se espalhado

muito.

De repente suas mãos se encontraram, uma por cima da outra, foi quando Lupin pode perceber que estava muito próximo de Jessy, se virasse sua cabeça mais um pouco para a esquerda poderia beija-la sem esforço. Ele olhou mais calmo para ela, estivera até então apavorado com seu trabalho, puxou um pouco mais sua mão para si, e lentamente foi aproximando seus lábios do dela, Jessy fez o mesmo, fechou seus olhos e lembrou que a tanto tempo sonhava por um momento daquele...ela pode sentir os lábios de Lupin muito rapidamente nos seus, quando:

-Remo você sabe onde... – Sirius parara de falar, quando vira ambos sentados no chão, envoltos de pergaminho e olhando para ele com caras assustadas – interrompi alguma coisas? – ele perguntou, já achando que interrompera demais

-Não...o que aconteceu? – Remo levantou e ajudou Jessy a se levantar também

-É que Tiago ta perguntando se você sabe onde ele deixou aquele pomo reserva, porque o dá escola, sumiu...- Sirius falara um pouco sem graça, talvez se não tivesse corrido tanto

-Ah eu acho que ta na cômoda do Pedro não ta? Ele tava olhando na noite passada... – Remo respondeu colocando sua mão na sua nuca

-É mesmo...eu vou lá e já vou embora de novo... – ele subiu as escadas correndo novamente

-É...temos que terminar de recolher... – Jessy sugeriu e voltaram a pegar os pergaminhos... " Ai Sirius você gosta" , ela pensou

-Pronto me achei de novo... – Remo voltara a copiar

-Pronto...achei , boa memória em Aluado...valeu, to indo já... – Sirius nem parara e voltou a correr novamente

-Ai Sirius....- Remo comentou com um sorrisinho simples

Jessy não respondeu, apenas voltou a olhar para Lupin que copiava novamente.

Mais uma hora se passou quando Remo finalmente terminara

-Por !!! Valeu Jessy você é um amor...

-Obrigada...você também...- ela ficara vermelha novamente, adoraria que outra rajada de ar entrasse novamente, mas nem uma brisinha eles sentiram

-Já terminaram? – Lílian descera as escadas com cara de sono

-Já...você tava dormindo? – Jessy comentou ao ver Lupin quase rindo

-É eu sem querer dormi...vamos dar uma volta? A tarde ta linda...ouvi o pessoal lá nos jardins gritando que a Lula- Gigante ta dando outro show lá fora...parece que todo mundo que passa com algum doce ela pega... – Lílian comentou em tom divertido

-Coitado do Pedro, o treino fica lá perto, e ele levou um saco enorme de balas da

Dedosdemel... – Lupin comentou rindo, e colocou sua mão no ombro de Jessy

-Eu acho que ele que eu ouvi gritando : "Devolve minha bala seu monstro gigante" alguma coisa assim e acho que a voz do Tiago " Desisti Pedro, ou ela engole você também", algo assim... – todos riram, Pedro era atrapalhado demais

-Ah pena que eu não vi... – ele comentou e aproveitando a distração de Lílian que já terminara de descer as escadas e tinha sua atenção presa ao quadro de avisos , abaixou-se até o ouvido de Jessy e sussurrou – mas eu não trocaria nada, para deixar de ficar aqui com você...

Ela apenas sorriu...e Lilian voltou-se para eles novamente:

-Ta afim Jessy?

-Vamos sim, e você Remo? – ela perguntou feliz com o que acabara de ouvir

-Eu vou terminar de guardar as coisas e encontrar com os meninos lá fora...

-Ta bom...espero que eu tenha ajudado...- ela comentou já saindo junto com Lílian

-Claro que sim...- ele dera uma nova piscadela para ela, e elas saíram novamente.

A tarde realmente estava muito linda como Lílian comentara. As garotas fizeram uma longa caminhada pelos jardins do Castelo, conversavam bastante, mas não reparam que mais à frente Tiago e os outros marotos conversavam, deitados na relva verde:

-Mas foi ridículo o pomo sair voando daquele jeito...nunca vi... – Tiago comentou rindo, o pomo de ouro, simplesmente quebrara uma asa, quando batera em um dos pilares e vou cambaleante, até os jogadores não o verem mais

-Ai eu ri muito...A cara que você fez... – Pedro comentou rindo ainda do caso

-Aluado posso falar com você? – Sirius perguntou serio, ao mesmo tempo que se levantava, Remo já até imaginava o assunto

-Claro... – ele também se levantou e caminhou junto com Sirius até uma arvore próxima, mas sentou-se junto com ele, longe de qualquer coisa que Tiago e Pedro pudessem ouvir – diga o que foi?

-Bom...eu atrapalhei mais do aparenta ali na Sala Comunal, não foi? – Sirius fora direto ao ponto, mas Lupin notou que ele estava meio sem graça.

-Não...quer dizer...só um pouquinho... – Lupin falou rindo

-O que vocês estavam fazendo lá no chão? – Sirius perguntou curioso

-A janela estava aberta, e meus pergaminhos foram todos pro chão, ela me ajudou a pegar, só isso... – Lupin comentou enquanto olhava a lula- gigante dar outro mergulho

-Não, não foi só isso...- Sirius falou serio, olhando para o mesmo lugar que Lupin

-É...quase foi... – Remo comentou baixo meio encabulado, e passou sua mão em seus cabelos novamente

-Você tentou beija-la? – Sirius falara normal como se fosse pedir um copo de água para alguém, mas notou que Lupin estava ficando envergonhado

-Bom, sinceramente eu tentei, mas não deu... – Lupin voltou a ficar de pé novamente, queria voltar a ficar junto de Tiago e Pedro novamente

-Sabia...bom eu não te perguntar mais nada, por enquanto...hehe – ele riu ao se levantar também – mas você tem bom gosto, ela é bonita!

-Eu sei... – Lupin falara sorrindo e voltaram a caminhar novamente para perto dos outros dois.

O resto do dia transcorrera bem... mais à noite eles foram jantar, e o assunto era apenas o jantar do dia seguinte

-Dia das Bruxas é tudo? Não acham? - Jessy perguntou alegre para os marotos, estavam jantando todos juntos, o que faziam com alguma freqüência. Lílian conversava muito absorta com Tiago, na ponta da mesa

-Muito...eles capricham muito na comida, dá água na boca! – Sirius comentou ao

mesmo tempo que comia um pedaço de frango

-O que tanto aqueles dois conversam heim? – Pedro perguntou curioso

-Deixa eles...bom gente se não se importam eu não estou me sentindo muito licença, eu vou me deitar um pouco, tchau Jessy boa-noite – ele se levantara apressado, dera-lhe um beijo em seu rosto e saíra a passos rápidos, ela nem teve tempo de lhe perguntar se era algo grave

-Nossa...o que será? – mas logo ela se lembrou que a lua cheia estava chegando

-Bom...alguma dor de cabeça, ele copiou bastante hoje os livros... – Sirius tentou disfarçar, achava que Simplol não sabia de nada

Mas Jessy ficara chateada, não queria que Lupin tivesse saído tão cedo, ele fazia falta, especialmente para ela.

No dia seguinte eles não teriam aula, Jessy e Lílian resolveram então dormir até mais tarde, enquanto, Lupin não tivera uma noite muito boa, uma vez que poderiam entregar o trabalho só mais à tarde, e na hora Sirius entregou o de Lupin para McGonagall que nem fez perguntas.

Elas passaram o dia inteiro em companhia de outras garotas da Grifinoria e andaram bastante, o dia passara rápido, e o jantar do Dia das Bruxas boatos diziam que iria ser bem diferente, que Dumbledore contratara até uma banda "...mas eu não acredito muito..." Lílian comentava todas as vezes que ouviam um boato diferente.

À noite, os boatos se confirmaram: a Banda as Esquisitonas estavam lá, cantavam apenas algumas musicas inéditas apenas depois do jantar, que assim como Sirius mesmo dissera "dá água na boca". Tiago, Pedro e Sirius apareceram muito rapidamente , jantaram junto com elas, assistiram apenas a uma musica, mas Jessy não se conteve, precisava saber onde Lupin andava:

-Ele esta doente Jessy, com febre, ele não ta nada bem, a madame Pomfrey achou melhor ele ficar descansando – Sirius já estava hábito a inventar para desculpar o sumiço de Remo

-Ah que coisa chata...ele queria tanto comparecer ao jantar... – ela comentou com ar triste.

-Bom garotas nós também vamos...tchau pra vocês, boa-noite! – Tiago fora breve, se despediram delas e saíram apressados do Salão Principal

-Nossa...ah oi... – Jessy olhou para ver quem Lílian comentara, era Lucio Malfoy

-Boa – noite, aqueles desnaturados deixaram vocês aqui sozinhas? – ele fora sarcástico

-Boa- noite... – Jessy cumprimentou sem animação, não gostava nada dele, mas teve que ser agradável, porque afinal eles passaram o resto da noite conversando.

Uma semana havia se passado deis de então. Lupin andara completamente sumido, e os garotos continuavam com desculpas, Jessy queria lhes dizer que já sabia de tudo, mas resolveu ficar quieta. Lílian estava mais "amigável" com os marotos, principalmente com Tiago. Todos adoraram o jantar do Dia das Bruxas, e alguns ainda comentavam sobre ele, mas para Lílian e Jessy não havia sido assim tão bom...afinal quem elas gostariam que estivesse ali, não estava.

No café da manha, Jessy e Lílian desceram mais cedo, precisavam ainda entregar alguns livros na Biblioteca, elas estavam tomando café da manha com os garotos, quando finalmente alguém apareceu:

-Remo! Você voltou, finalmente!!! - Jessy o cumprimentara sorrindo, ele estava com alguns cortes em seu pescoço, e sua mão estava enfaixada

-Pois é...estou com fome...dá um espacinho aí pra mim? – Ele falou sentando – se ao lado de Jessy e Sirius

-Você se machucou também? – ela perguntou tocando levemente as bandanas que envolviam o pulso de Lupin até sua mão.

Sirius , Pedro e Tiago olharam para Aluado, estavam esperando uma resposta bem convincente.

-Ah é! Sem querer, eu cai , nada grave não, a Madame Pomfrey disse que daqui a uns dois dias eu já posso tirar – ele falou olhando para sua mão, com um ar meio triste

-Depois de amanha, é nossa visita a Hogsmeade! – Lílian comentou feliz, servindo-se com mais um pedaço de torrada com geléia

-É...quero passar na Zonkos – Tiago comentou

-"Aquela" Lula comeu todos os meus doces...tenho que passar na Dedosdemel urgentemente – Pedro reclamara agitando os braços, fazendo Lupin derrubar sua torrada

-Ei, cuidado...

Jessy sussurrou baixo para apenas Remo ouvir, ela sabia que o amigo não havia comentado ainda com os outros que iriam juntos para Hogsmeade

-'Nossa cerveja amanteigada ainda esta de pé'? – ela perguntou num sussurro

-'Mas é claro que está...eu não me esqueci' – ele respondeu sorrindo, mas não percebeu que ela estava exatamente quase encostada em seu pescoço e se virou num impulso de olhar para seus olhos azuis...

Sem querer seus lábios se roçaram por um segundo, como aquele dia na Sala Comunal, ninguém notara, apenas Sirius que estava do lado, mas ficou quieto. Jessy e Remo ficaram muito envergonhados, eles não esperavam que aquilo fosse acontecer, ela voltou rapidamente a atenção para seu café, e Lupin para sua torrada ainda na toalha, ambos vermelhos até a orelha.

-Vamos nos divertir bastante em Hogsmeade! – Sirius falara rindo, mas de uma maneira que apenas Lupin entendeu...


	3. Uma não, duas!

**III– Uma não...duas!!**

Os dois dias que se transcorreram passaram rápido, estavam com muitas aulas, muitas tarefas e alguns trabalhos para entregar, enfim a escola estava meia na correria. Alguns professores, como Herbologia , poções haviam marcado prova. Remo e Jessy ficaram contentes porque haviam tirado a nota máxima em sua poção.

Finalmente o fim de semana havia chegado, todos estavam cansados e estupefados de deveres de casa, mas eles não iriam deixar de visitar Hogsmeade por isso, como Sirius mesmo disse:

-Não vou deixar de ir até lá por causa de lição, mesmo que eu esteja atolado até o pescoço – ele falara na manha do passeio , ainda na Sala Comunal

-Pois você está... – Tiago comentou rindo

-Não precisa lembrar Pontas... – Sirius comentou sarcástico

Já estavam prontos, só esperavam Lílian e Jessy desceram, iriam com elas, e Lupin finalmente contou que iria com Jessy, afinal Sirius não deixara quieto o "acontecimento" que vira no café da manha à dois dias atrás.

-E aí Aluado...não ta tremendo né? – Rabicho como sempre com suas piadinhas fora de hora

-Não...oi bom –dia!! – ele as cumprimentou, finalmente elas haviam descido

-Vamos gente...eu to com fome! – Tiago comentou caminhando em direção ao retrato da mulher gorda

-E tem um dia que você não está? – Lílian perguntou com desdém, mas este nem dera bola.

Depois do café , embarcaram no trem que os levaria até lá. Foram conversando bastante pelo caminho, todos estavam no mesmo vagão, afinal quase todos os alunos que tinham autorização foram, para descansar um pouco, chegando lá , Hogsmeade estava impossível

-Minha nossa , quanta gente....aiii... – Jessy comentou admirada, quando um grupinho animado do terceiro ano pisou no seu pé.

-Realmente...vamos lá Tiago, você ta querendo ir na Zonkos né? – Sirius perguntou puxando o amigo e Lílian

-Eu vou dar uma volta com a Jessy, vejo vocês mais tarde... – Lupin comentou andando para a direção contraria deles

Eles andaram bastante, conversando animadoramente , mas sem tocarem no "ocorrido". Até que entraram no Três Vassouras:

-Que cheio...ali tem lugar, vem cá Lupin... – ela o puxou pela mão até a ultima mesa que estava bem ali no canto, várias garotas olharam para eles, quando viram Lupin acompanhado

-Que olho heim? – ele comentara rindo, quando uma das garçonetes foi até ele – Duas cervejas amanteigadas no capricho, é por minha conta...

-Pois não... – e saiu entre as cadeiras e as pessoas que entravam e saiam dali.

-Obrigada Lupin... – ele falou tímida

-Pelo o que? – ele perguntou sem muito entender

-Por você ter me convidado...achei que você fosse preferir andar apenas com Tiago e os outros...

-E dispensar gente diferente? Não mesmo... – ele comentou observando o movimento nas ruas – está mais cheio do que de costume...

-É...e sua mão como está?

-Bem melhor...amanha eu vou tirar as bandanas...

-Que bom...porque é... – mal ela terminara de falar e as cervejas haviam chegado

-Aqui licença – ela colocou rapidinho e saiu rapidinho

-Saúde!! - eles brindaram, beberam e voltaram a colocar as cervejas na mesa

-O que você tava falando? – Remo perguntou curioso , esquecendo a bagunça das ruas e agora olhando para a pessoa a sua frente

-Ah eu dizia que ainda bem, porque é ruim ficar assim, todo machucado, você é tão bonito – ela comentou deixando-o vermelho, mesmo estando meio pálido

-Ah obrigado...e então, você continua apaixonada por este tal garoto? – ele perguntou demonstrando muito interesse em ouvir uma resposta

-Bom...sim, ainda mais agora que estamos mais próximos... – ela comentou olhando para sua cerveja, disfarçando sua timidez

Mas Lupin ficou pensando como poderiam estar "mais próximos" se os marotos eram os meninos que ela apenas andava, mesmo não sendo os únicos que ela conversava, achou meio estranho, ficou pensando quem poderia ser...

-Remo?

-Eu?

-Você me ouviu? – Jessy perguntou meia desconfiada, Lupin não aprestara atenção

-Não perdão, o que você disse? – ele voltara a atenção nela

-Perguntei se você gosta de alguém.... – Jessy não gostava muito de repetir suas perguntas , mas abrira uma posso dizer....não sei...é talvez sim...às vezes sinto um certo ciúmes dessa pessoa – ele comentara pensativo e serio, Jessy o achava muito charmoso, quando ficava com esse ar de "pensativo", mas ficou imaginando quem poderia ser...

-Ciumes? Por que? – ela queria saber mais sobre o que Lupin sentia, ou pensava...

-Não sei dizer...quando ela conversa com outros garotos...mesmo sendo meus amigos...

-Mas tantas garotas conversam com vocês... – ela comentara meia sem animação, não conseguia imaginar Lupin com outra pessoa, sem ser...

-É...mas não sei, talvez falte aquele "empurrão", mas sabe eu gosto dessa pessoa sim...ela me chama muito a atenção...quando ela passa, sempre chamou, só não sei se o que ela sente por mim, é o mesmo que eu sinto, sabe , é algo complicado... – ele disse olhando fundo nos olhos azuis de Jessy, mas esta estava com um buraco em seu estomago, não queria terminar chateada com Lupin

-Por que você...não fala com ela? Acaba com tudo isso...quem sabe não vai ser melhor?

E se ela te der um "não", que eu acho dificl, você parte para outra,existem tantas meninas que dariam qualquer coisa para ficar com você, faz tempo que você gosta dela?

– ela falara meia sem esperança em sua voz

-Ah, não exagere..., Há um tempo, mas agora que eu to falando mais com ela, eu sou meio tímido, mas você acha? – de repente um brilho surgira nos olhos de Lupin, que Jessy nunca vira antes

-Sim...na duvida é melhor perguntar não acha? É como numa sala de aula... – ela comentara seria....

-Eu te adoro...vamos fazer o seguinte...você vai comigo até a Casa dos Gritos? – ele perguntara animado,chamando a garçonete, pedindo com a mão mais duas cervejas amanteigadas

-Por que até lá? – ela não estava entendendo

- Porque lá é mais sossegado, dizem que ela é mal assombrada, mas é só mantermos uma distancia que não tem problema...topa ir? – Jessy estava meia admirada, mas o brilho no olhar de Lupin era tanto que ninguém recusaria

-Está bem...mas ainda não entendi o por que.... – ela perguntou quando a garçonete recolheu os copos e trouxe outros, completamente cheios ate a borda

-Porque eu marquei com a menina que eu gosto lá, queria que você a conhecesse...

O mundo de Jessy caira aos seus pés, se ela pudesse fazer um buraco ali e enterrar sua cabeça ela faria, ficara sem ação, sem braços ficaram moles e seu buraco no estomago aumentou tanto que ela poderia tomar toda a cerveja amanteigada que existia que não iria ocupar aquele " buraco", ficara com vontade de chorar, mas disfarçara bem...

-Bom...ta bem, se você faz questão... – ela emborcara o copo em sua boca e tomara tudo de uma golada só, Lupin já tomara mais devagar, fora com ela ate o caixa e pagara, caminhara em silencio ao lado de Jessy , consultando varias vezes o relógio em seu pulso, os pés de Jessy não queriam obedecer, queria correr, ir pra longe, quem sabe se enfiar na Casa dos Gritos e algum fantasma acabar com ela " é até que não seria má idéia" ela pensou, quando avistaram o lugar mais a frente, eles pararam a uma certa distancia, e Lupin começara a ficar nervoso

-Chegamos...bem...é...

-O que? – ela perguntara seria

-Não posso mais fugir dela, você tem razão...aqui está ela... – e Remo apontou...

* * *

_N/a: Oi pessoal valeu pelos comentarios!! Peço desculpas por alguns errinhos que a fic teve logo no 1º cap. Eu realmente sei que na época em que os Marotos frequentavam a escola ainda nao existia a poção Mata-cão , mas sinceramente quando eu estava escrevendo me esqueci desse pequeno detalhe, mesmo que no livro essa poção vire e mexe esta sendo comentada. Quanto ao fato da Jessy ser monitora fora algo que eu coloquei na historia para dar mais enfase, nos proximos capitulos, embora eu tambem ache que a Lily era a monitora junto com o Remo. Enfim peço desculpas por esses pequenos deslizes que não irão ter mais...Aguardem porque a historia está só começando!!! Cometem , agora eu arrumei e todos podem comentar, por isso quem não comentou , comente e valeu por quem conseguiu ler toda essa enrolação minha...em breve o revelante 4º capitulo..._


	4. Em pratos limpos

IV - Em pratos limpos

-Não posso mais fugir dela, você tem razão...aqui está ela... – e Remo apontou para a própria Jessy

-O que? Remo pare de brincadeiras...cadê ela? – Jessy começara a ficar irritada

-Ela está bem aqui... ela que quando passa chama a minha atenção e sempre chamou está aqui...bem na minha frente... – ele comentara serio e o brilho no seu olhar continuara o mesmo

Jessy não estava acreditando, ou melhor não estava entendendo...

-Remo eu...

Ele pegara em suas mãos e a segurara na altura do seu peito

-Me ouça...eu sempre gostei de você...mas sempre fui muito tímido para demonstrar qualquer coisa...achava você sempre tão popular, e pensava " ah ela jamais vai olhar para o Remo aqui" , o que não é verdade, você se demonstrou muito carinhosa comigo, e depois do que aconteceu naquele café eu percebi que o que eu sentia não era brincadeira e francamente...eu era um tolo de não querer admitir isso...e eu... sempre fui apaixonado por você...

Lupin estava realmente apaixonado...Jessy sentira, de repente seus pés e seu estomago (seu coração), começaram a voltar a reagir e uma felicidade tomou conta de si.

-Você está...falando serio mesmo? – ela perguntara olhando o mais profundo de seus olhos

-Sim...mas você que me incentivou...dizendo todas aquelas coisas, mas aquele garoto... – ele perguntara deixando uma leve tristeza passar em seu rosto

-É você...sempre foi... – Lupin encarou Jessy num tipo de surpresa muda, não se mexera, estava sonhando...

-Você...é...mesmo? Esse tempo todo? – ele perguntara escolhendo bem as palavras, estava nervoso

-Sim...mas eu tinha medo de lhe dizer algo, não sei... – ela abaixara o rosto

Remo o levantara novamente com sua mão, e o puxara delicadamente para próximo de si, seus lábios estavam se aproximando cada vez mais, Jessy fechara seus olhos, ninguém agora iria "atrapalhar" , ela pensou, e Remo encostou seus lábios devagar nos seus, beijou-a docemente, por alguns segundos, depois sentira Jessy entreabrir os seus, e aprofundara mais o beijo, um beijo apaixonado, ficaram se beijando por um tempo e Jessy puxou Lupin para baixo, eles se sentaram mas não se soltaram, mas ela tinha que falar com ele, cutucara seu braço e ele percebera

-Remo...eu preciso falar com você...

-O que? Aconteceu alguma coisa eu...

-Não...foi ótimo, mas...quero ser sincera com você...- ela falara um pouco seria

-O que foi? – Remo estava começando a achar estranho

-Bom...vou ser direta...eu sei de tudo...

Lupin arregalara os olhos, será que era "aquilo", que ele estava pensando

-Como assim "de tudo", não entendi... – ele perguntara assustado

-Remo eu sei porque você fica "doente" todo mês...

-Fale mais baixo por favor... – era aquilo mesmo que ele estava pensando

-Ta bom...Remo você é realmente um lobisomem? – ela perguntara seria, mas para ela, aquilo não iria mudar absolutamente nada

-Ah...sou...infelizmente fui mordido e... – ele falara tristemente, tinha medo que aquilo atrapalhasse alguma coisa, mas não exitou em afirmar.

-Eu sei...mas eu não contei a ninguém , nem mesmo a Lílian...eu entendo porque você ficou receado de me contar alguma coisa antes...mas você não tem culpa...

Lupin abaixou sua cabeça, esse era o maior motivo de não ter contado nada antes, mas por um lado ficara feliz, que ela o compreendera

-Como você percebeu?

-Bom...digamos que as suas desculpas quando você faltava na ronda à noite dos monitores , já estava ficando meia gasta...e bem...eu ouvi no começo do ano Sirius comentando que você estava demorando para voltar...eu não quis ouvir, mas sabe estava meio impossível.... – ela comentara em voz baixa, não queria que Lupin entendesse o errado e achasse que ela estava especulando sua vida.

-Ai, quantas vezes eu já falei pro Sirius falar baixo? – ele comentou entre um sorriso e outro

-É...mas veja pelo lado bom...não foi melhor assim? – ela estava querendo animar o jovem a sua frente

-É, tem razão...fico feliz que você tenha me entendido, não são todas as pessoas que aceitam bem...alguém como eu...- ele tornara a falar tristemente

-Ah , não fale assim, você não é diferente de ninguém, só ocorreu essa fatalidade, mas você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, não me importa se você possui licantropia ou não...

-Obrigado...bom mudando de assunto...faz muito tempo que...você...é...- ele estava querendo escolher bem as palavras para não errar

-O que? Que eu gosto de você? – Jessy fora direta ao ponto, e Lupin confirmou com a cabeça. – ah, tem algum tempo...acho que já quase uns dois anos...

-E você esperou tanto tempo assim? Por que não me contou antes?

-Porque... ora, porque eu não sabia se você gostava de mim...e eu sou meia tímida...mas eu tentei chamar sua atenção de todas as formas que encontrei... – ela comentou olhando para os pés de Lupin, estava muito vermelha, este por sua vez, não tirava a atenção dos seus olhos

-Ah...isso eu percebi...do jeito que você me olhava...eu lembro até hoje do dia em que eu te contei que também era monitor, nossa eu naquele momento achei que você fosse me arrancar o pescoço fora... – ele lembrou quando Jessy sabendo da novidade , pulara com tudo em seu pescoço abraçando-o fortemente

-Hahaha, eu lembro...mas até que fazemos uma boa dupla...

-É...bom...já esta ficando tarde, acho melhor voltarmos...- ele disse consultando seu relógio...

-É tem razão...Remo, vamos manter isso em segredo, pelo menos por enquanto? – ela falara, quando este a ajudou se levantar.

-Esta bem, sem problemas. Acho ate melhor mantermos nosso 'romance secreto' só entre nós...

Eles se completavam, um compreendia bem o outro, Jessy não poderia se sentir mais feliz, muito menos ele.

-Ainda bem que hoje temos que ficar até mais tarde acordados... – ela comentou contente, em quanto voltavam abraçados de volta para o trem.

-É mesmo, sabe, eu nunca gostei tanto de ficar andando pela escola à noite do que agora? – ele comentara, ao mesmo tempo em que a parara, próximo a uma das arvores que tinha lá perto.

-Por que? – ela perguntou já adivinhando a resposta

-Porque aí eu posso fazer isso... – ele voltou a lhe dar um beijo doce e calmo – sem ninguém ficar olhando...

-Ah isso é bom saber...olha quem ta lá...

Lílian, Sirius , Tiago e Pedro vinham caminhando mais a frente. Pedro vinha trazendo um saco cheio de doces, provavelmente da Dedosdemel, como ele mesmo falara, Tiago e Sirius vinham absortos numa espécie de caixa laranja berrante. Lílian quando os viu parados, correu até eles

-Jessy, finalmente achei vocês, por onde andavam? – ela perguntara afoita, enquanto os outros vinham atrás

-Ah estávamos andando... – Jessy tentou disfarçar, e tirou a mão de Lupin de sua cintura, mas eles não haviam percebido

-Remo...oi Jessy, olha o que compramos! – Tiago mostrou a caixa para ele , onde estava escrito "Fogos Filibusteiro , edição limitada com cheiros variados"

-Ai eu não acredito...se pegarem isso, é detenção na certa... – ele falara enquanto devolvia a caixa para Tiago e apontava para seu distintivo

-É...mas relaxa...não vamos fazer nenhuma loucura...

-Pelo visto retomou seu estoque em Pedro? - Jessy comentara ao vê-lo quase coberto até sua cabeça, era o mais baixinho de todos

-É...agora eu to prevenido...

-Ficamos quase meia hora lá dentro da Dedosdemel esperando ele... – Sirius comentou meio desanimado apontando para Rabicho

-ULTIMA CHAMADA PARA HOGWARTS! – a profª McGonagall estava chamando os alunos e olhava particularmente para eles

-É melhor irmos... – Lílian comentou

A volta, fora tão calma quanto a ida, exceto pelo fato de que Sirius, e os outros contavam a Lupin o que ele perdera, dizendo que Snape levara o maior tombaço no meio da rua, por causa de alguns pirulitos , Remo ficou se perguntando como aquilo poderia ser possível. Lílian por outro lado percebeu que alguma coisa estava diferente

-Tudo bem Jessy? Você ta meia quieta.... – ela comentou chamando a amiga

-Eu to bem...é serio...E você ta mais amigável com eles é?

-Eles não são chatos, é que o Tiago é meio mesquinho às vezes...

-Eu não acho, mas não vou dizer nada...

-Me conta do Lupin como foi? – Lílian parecia mais curiosa do que o normal

-Depois a gente conversa... – ira ser difícil para Jessy disfarçar o "namorado" para Lílian

Quando eles voltaram a Escola, já era hora do jantar, eles guardaram suas coisas e foram para o Salão Principal, o jantar, estava calmo, todos estavam mostrando as coisas que haviam comprado, Lílian havia comprado algumas coisas para ela e Jessy, já que a amiga não estava lá com ela.

Remo fizera questão de sentar-se ao lado de Simplol, mas ninguém fizera objeção nenhuma, exceto Lílian que sentia "algo" a mais no ar, mas eles não mostraram nada, aparentemente, porque Lílian e os outros não podiam enxergar através da mesa, Lupin e Jessy estavam com suas pernas entrelaçadas e se alguém visse iria com certeza descobrir que eles estavam juntos, mas ninguém notou, pelo menos por enquanto.

Mais à noite, era a tão famosa ronda dos monitores, eles se despediram do pessoal e saíram. Eles faziam isso quase toda à noite, para certificarem que nenhum aluno estava fora da cama. Lupin e Jessy claro fizeram a ronda, juntos, de mãos dadas, já que o castelo ficava mais escuro e nenhum monitor das outras casas dava muito enfoque para os que não eram de suas próprias.

-Ainda bem que esta tudo calmo... – Remo comentou quando viraram o corredor.

-Hoje...porque tem dia, que é um sufoco, fui obrigada a tirar uns 30 pontos da Grifinoria para ver se o menininho do primeiro ano se tocava

-Nossa... – Lupin comentou sorrindo – vem aqui...

Ele a puxou até entrarem em uma das salas de aula vazias, apenas iluminada por quatro velas suspensas no ar, havia apenas cadeiras espalhadas.

-Você acha que alguém percebeu alguma coisa? – ele perguntou fechando a porta silenciosamente

-Não, Lílian só que ficou meio curiosa, mas ainda não tive tempo de falar com ela...mas eu não vou comentar nada por enquanto... – ela falou, ao mesmo tempo em que ele parara em sua frente.

-Por enquanto é melhor mantermos em segredo...você não sabe como eu me segurei para não te beijar em publico e que belo publico heim?

-É...mas temos que fazer esse sacrifício por enquanto... – Jessy falou abraçando Remo pela cintura

-Mas não vai ter nenhuma trégua? – ele perguntou dando –lhe uma piscadela, abraçando-a pela cintura também

-Bom...aí eu vou pensar no seu caso...

-Não precisa... – ele a puxou e lhe dera outro beijo, ainda mais apaixonado e mais profundo do que o primeiro, mas eles não perceberam que alguém estava vendo tudo aquilo...


	5. Uma carta anônima

V - Uma carta anônima

No dia seguinte seria segunda –feira , como eles tiveram a visita a Hogmeade no domingo o que geralmente acontece aos sábados, eles não teriam aula na parte da manha, apenas a tarde. Dumbledore fizera essa pequena mudança, e ninguém estava entendendo o por que. Mas eles não teriam muito tempo para "não fazer nada", uma vez que Sirius havia dito que estavam atolados de lição.

Lílian não gostava muito de fazer seus deveres e estudar em companhia dos meninos, que apesar deles irem bem em todas as matérias, achava que : " eles fazem muita bagunça, e eu não consigo me concentrar". Fora a desculpa que ela usara para convencer Jessy a ir com ela, esta queria estudar com eles, para ficar próximo de Lupin, mas como não contara nada para sua amiga, não pode argumentar muito. Eles ficaram no Salão Principal e elas foram para a biblioteca.

Ao chegar lá, pegaram uma das ultimas mesas que tinha, embora a biblioteca estivesse cheia.Lílian jogou seus livros e se sentou de frente para Jessy e começou a perguntar o que não pode, uma vez que Simplol havia voltado tarde para a Sala Comunal:

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, você não vai me contar? – ela fora espontânea

-O que Lily? – Jessy tentara disfarçar, apesar de ser muito amiga da ruiva a sua frente, não achava que a amiga estava pronta para saber que sua melhor amiga namorava um dos marotos

-Ontem em Hogsmeade, você e o Lupin ficaram um tempão a sós e não é possível que não tenha rolado nada...

-Eu realmente não estou entendendo...você quis ficar longe deles para me perguntar essas coisas?

-Bom..basicamente...

-Pois fique tranqüila que eu vou te contar se acontecer alguma coisa...- Jessy falara de uma maneira para que Lílian não ficasse perguntando mais, mas ela sabia que logo teria que contar alguma coisa

-Bem...então vamos estudar... – Lily ficara meia sem jeito, sabia como Jessy era para esses assuntos.

Eles só foram se ver novamente apenas no almoço, Sirius falava alto com Tiago quando elas apareceram.

-Eu to cansado de escrever redação de Runas Antigas...daqui a pouco não tenho mais mão...

-Você não quis resumir...deu no que deu... – Tiago comentava enquanto se servia de uma boa colherada de arroz

-Oi meninas... – Rabicho as cumprimentou

-Olá... – Lílian respondeu

-Cade o Lupin Tiago? – Jessy perguntou procurando – o mais não o achou

-Eles esqueceu de pegar um livro na biblioteca, já ta voltando...

-Voltei!!! Rápido não? – ele comentara chegando atrás delas

-Realmente você foi num pé e voltou no outro... – Sirius comentou

Remo cumprimentou Jessy discretamente e se sentaram para almoçar, não haviam terminado de se servirem quando um reboado de corujas invadiu o salão

-Carta pra mim? – Lupin estranhou o envelope azul em sua frente

-Deve ser da sua mãe... – Pedro comentou

-É...deve ser...

Jessy não dera muita bola, confiara no que Pedro dissera, mas não era bem isso:

-Gente que ridículo...trote por carta, vê se pode... – Lupin falara achando aquilo ridículo

-O que? Deixa eu ver...- Sirius pediu e leu a carta em voz alta

_Caro Lupin_

_Se você pensa que poderá continuar com esse segredinho ridículo , está muito bem enganado. Em breve você terá uma surpresa muito agradável, será que você não se lembra de nenhum caso diferente na aula de poções?_

- Que segredo é esse? – Lílian perguntou curiosa quando Sirius terminou de ler

Todos menos Lupin, Jessy e Lílian, pensaram no segredo dele ser um lobisomem, mas Remo estava achando que não era bem isso...

-Ah deixa pra lá, não vou esquentar a cabeça com gente que não tem o que fazer...que aula temos agora? – Lupin perguntou amassando a carta e jogando dentro de sua mochila

-Transfiguração... – Tiago informou

Eles continuaram a tomar o café, mas apesar de demonstrar que não estava nem aí, Lupin ficara meio "preocupado" com o que acabara de ler. Eles estavam saindo do salão e indo em direção a aula, quando Remo segurou no braço de Jessy, falando baixo:

-Preciso falar com você.

-Ta bem...

-Podem indo na frente, eu esqueci do livro em cima da mesa – Remo falou quando os amigos pararam para ver o que tinha acontecido

-Eu preciso falar rapidinho com o professor de Poções, podem ir indo... – ela inventou uma desculpa e caminhou ao lado dele até os jardins da escola

-Bom...ninguém vai nos ouvir aqui...

-Remo que carta era aquela? – Jessy perguntou o que tanto queria falar, mas não teve oportunidade

-Eu não sei,o que aconteceu de diferente na aula de poções? – Remo sentou-se junto com ela em um banco

-Uhum...eu não me lembro, o mais diferente foi o Pedro com uma garota da corvinal, o Sirius com o Snape foi engraçado...

-É...mas tem algo a mais, eu não consigo me lembrar de nada, ficamos conversando...

-Fizemos a poção Morto-vivo, tiramos uma ótima nota...

-Mas peraí...o Lucio Malfoy e o Vicente Crabble não tiraram uma nota muito boa, parece que eles não conseguiram terminar a poção direito – Remo falou com sua mão na testa , tentando lembrar de algo a mais

-Mas e daí? – Jessy não estava entendendo

-"E daí"? Meu amor que o Lucio Malfoy não é de ir mal em nada...

-Mas peraí, ele não é lá essas coisas em Poções e muito menos o outro lá...por que eles mandariam uma carta daquele tipo pra você?

-Não sei...não é muito do feitio dele...mas esse segredo... – Lupin falara baixo e pausadamente

-Tenho certeza que não é aquilo... – Jessy falou para acalma-lo

-E se formos nós? – ele perguntou voltando a olha-la novamente

-Assumimos de uma vez...Remo, vamos deixar isso pra lá...vamos curtir, temos aula agora, logo, logo as provas começam... – ela disse pegando em sua mão

-Tem razão...é tem hora que eu me preocupo com besteira, vamos ça daqui... A 5 minutos...- ele falou consultando o relógio e ficando de pé, Jessy fez o mesmo

-Não se preocupe ok?

-Ta bom... – ele respondeu dando-lhe um breve selinho

E voltaram apressados para a aula.O resto da tarde transcorreu bem, ninguém quis tocar mais no ocorrido para que Lupin não ficasse preocupado demais. Mas a quantidade de lição estava aumentando para o desgosto de todos

-Ai...eu to cansado... – Sirius dizia pela milésima vez na biblioteca, quatro dias depois do ocorrido, já era tarde da noite e só havia eles e mais algumas pessoas na biblioteca

-Relaxa hoje é sexta feira... – Tiago comentou animado

-E eu não quero deixar coisas para o final de semana – Pedro comentou animado

-Vamos voltar para a Sala Comunal? – Remo perguntou já guardando suas coisas, por causa da grande quantidade de tarefas, estava sem ver Simplol há mais de quatro horas

E sem reclamar eles foram até lá...chegando,Lílian , e algumas garotas faziam uma rodinha enorme em torno de alguém, os garotos deduziram que só poderia ser em Jessy.

Remo não demorou e se infiltrou ali no meu , junto com os outros marotos, Jessy segurava algo na mão , parecia ser azul

-Remo... – ela disse praticamente num sussurro mudo e o abraçou , estava com os olhos molhados.

Todos olharam para aquilo um pouco admirados, nunca imaginaram os dois daquela forma, num abraço tão "intimo", Lupin percebeu que as pessoas olhavam,mas nem ligou, delicadamente tirou o que Jessy estava segurando e sem se desvencilhar do abraço leu:

Jessy Simplol 

_Finalmente você conseguiu não é? Mas fique sabendo que essa sua "felicidade" não ira durar muito tempo...você esta com algo que visivelmente me pertence. Por isso tome cuidado, por que as aparências enganam, quando você ver não terá mais nada..._

-Que horrível... – ele sussurrou de modo que apenas ela pudesse ouvir

-Remo...não é melhor deixar que eu falo com ela? – Lílian se aproximou cautelosa dos dois, querendo de alguma forma poder ajudar

-Obrigada Lily, mas eu preciso falar com Remo no momento...depois eu te conto o que esta acontecendo...eu prometo... – Jessy se desvencilhou de Lupin e fora até a amiga

-Está bem então...

Eles saíram da sala comunal e foram até o Salão Principal, algo não estava certo...E eles tinham que descobrir o quê.

* * *

_N/a: E aí pessoal o que estão achando da fic?? Espero que estejam gostando!! Comentem!!!_


	6. A revelação

VI – A revelação

Eles saíram da sala comunal e foram até o Salão Principal, algo não estava certo...E eles tinham que descobrir o quê.

Eles caminharam apressados, ao chegarem lá o Salão Principal estava vazio, um lugar aparentemente perfeito para eles conversarem mas...

-Ah não...Remo é melhor não ficarmos aqui...está muito vazio e alguém pode ouvir

Lupin olhou ao redor, era verdade. Exceto uma pessoa estava ali, sentada , aparentemente absorta demais num livro, para não perceber a presença deles ali, era Snape

-Ta bom...conheço um lugar sossegado , vem aqui...

Eles foram em direção aos jardins e só pararam quando chegaram em frente ao lago da Lula-Gigante, eles se sentaram na grama e Jessy fora logo falando

-Remo...alguém...isso...

-Calma...calma...fica calma...vem aqui... – ele a fez encostar sua cabeça em seus joelhos e começou a passar delicadamente sua mão direita por seus cabelos ondulados, sempre tentara manter a calma, mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis

-Esta vendo a luaÉ lua crescente, ela já esta mudando...amanha, provavelmente eu vou ter que ficar longe de você...portanto seja quem for que esteje mandando essas cartas ridículas é porque com certeza sabe do nosso romance, e não quer ver a nossa felicidade, então o melhor que temos a fazer é ignorar...certo? – ele falara de uma maneira tão calma e triste quando se referiu a Lua que Jessy não conseguira pensar em nada para dizer – mas acho que uma coisa você tem razão...devemos contar pro pessoal...pelo menos os da nossa turma...

-Sobre nós?

-Sim...pensa bem...eles poderiam nos ajudar... – Remo falou deitando –se na grama

-Você tem razão...vamos voltar?

-Promete que não vai se alterar mais quando receber algo assim? Não vamos dar bola certo?

-Tudo bem...

Eles se levantaram e voltaram juntos para a Sala Comunal, dispostos a contar tudo de uma vez para eles...acabar com aquele segredo...de quase uma semana

Ao entrarem todos já haviam ido dormir, exceto por Sirius, Tiago, Lílian e Pedro, pareciam preocupados demais para conseguirem pegar no sono. Quando eles entraram , eles na hora se levantaram e foram até eles

-O que aconteceu? – Sirius perguntou

-Jessy você ta bem? – Lily tratou de perguntar logo

-Fala alguma coisa – Pedro reclamou

-Remo o que foi? – Tiago perguntou também

-Temos algo pra contar serio pra vocês... – Remo começou a falar – é melhor vocês sentarem

Eles obedeceramà vontade de saber o que estava acontecendo era muito, no entanto Jessy começou a falar:

-Desculpa Lily se eu não te contei nada antes...foi porque achamos que talvez você não fosse entender

-Seja o que for...eu sempre entenderia a minha amiga...embora eu até saiba o que é...

-Vou ser direto...eu e Jessy estamos namorando a quase uma semana... – Remo falara meio vermelho , mas não foi mais do que Simplol

-Serio? – Tiago se surpreendeu

-Cara eu sabia...vocês combinam – Sirius comentou alegre

-Legal... – Pedro não sabia muito o que dizer

-Era isso então... – Lílian havia acertado nos seus pensamentos - mas por que vocês não falaram nada antes?

-Porque achamos melhor...para não mudar em nada a amizade de vocês... – Jessy respondera, mas não sabia se essa seria a melhor resposta

-...e...claro que iríamos contar para vocês, só não queríamos que fosse desse jeito, todas essas cartas que nos temos recebido, ta tudo muito estranho, estamos achando que há algo errado...- Remo comentou sentando-se no sofá e Jessy na poltrona ao lado

É...realmente estranho...mas o que estava falando na sua carta Jessy? – Tiago perguntou curioso

-Ta aqui... – ela entregou a carta meia amassada para Tiago e todos leram, menos ela e Remo. Sirius começou a rir

-Que ridículo...não acreditem numa coisa dessaé mentira com certeza...

-Espero poder pensar assim...mas eu falei pra ela esquecer isso e deixar pra l�, não valeu a pena esquentar com isso... – Remo comentou segurando em sua mão

É tem razão...ah...agora eu entendi o porque na noite que voltamos de Hogsmeade vocês saíram tão rapidinhos da sala comunal né? – Tiago brincou

É...né? Ai minha cabeça... – Remo começou a sentir algum mal estar, a Lua Cheia começava a se formar lentamente no céu, para voltar completa no dia seguinte, ele apoio sua cabeça em sua mão direita

-Remo...você ta legal? – Jessy perguntou se ajoelhando em sua frente e passando a mão em seu rosto jovem – você ta suando frio

-Você ta ficando doente Lupin? – Lílian perguntou meia sem entender, ainda não sabia que Lupin era alantropico.

-Não...eu to bem... – Remo falou apenas para não demonstrar nada , mas sua dor piorava cada vez mais

-Acho melhor você ir se deitar não é? – Pedro sugeriu levantando-se junto com Tiago e Sirius

-Tah bom...boa noite Lily, Jessy não se preocupe amanha eu estarei melhor, e me ouça, não se preocupe com absolutamente nada. - ele falara dando-lhe um beijo singelo em sua testa, a verdade era que eles ficavam muito tímidos em companhia de outras pessoas

-Tudo bem..boa noite

Eles subiram e Lily entendeu que a amiga estava cansada e que não iria dizer mais nada, pelo menos naquele dia. Elas subiram se arrumaram para dormir, mas Jessy não conseguia pegar no sono, não era pela carta , mas sim por Remo, ela sabia o quanto ele não deveria estar se sentindo bem, mas não havia nada que ninguém pudesse fazer por ele, absolutamente nada.

Ela vira que Lílian já havia pego no sono e resolveu dar um pulo rápido no dormitório dos meninos, se ele estivesse dormindo ela nem iria entrar, mas precisava vê-lo, seu coração falava mais alto.

Ela caminhou devagar e subiu as escadas lentamente, o quarto deles por sorte era logo o primeiro, mas a porta não estava fechada, esta semi-aberta, como ali não circulavam meninas , não teria problemas, ela entrou. Remo dormia numa cama próxima da janela ao lado de Sirius, ela ficou parada na porta, mas percebeu que todos dormiam calmamente...caminhou até lá...e abaixou-se em frente a cama de Lupin.

"Como ele é bonito", foi a primeira coisa que ela pensou, mas Remo não estava bem, estava pálido e continuava suando frio, Jessy passou delicadamente uma das mãos pelo seu rosto e Lupin mexeu seu rosto virando-o em sua direção, abrindo os olhos lentamente.

-'Eu acordei você? Me desculpe...eu vou embora eu...' – ela falara num sussurro , não queria que aquilo tivesse acontecido, não deveria nem estar ali

-'Você não me acordou...eu... só estava meio que cochilando, eu tenho o sono meio leve, mas o que você esta fazendo aqui?' – ele perguntou levantando e se apoiando em seu cotovelo, olhando diretamente para ela

-'Eu não consegui dormir...fiquei preocupada com você...amanha...'

-'Eu sei...mas é quase sempre a mesma coisa eu já estou acostumado...' – Remo falara com naturalidade – '...senta aqui...'

Ela sentou ao seu lado de joelhos e continuou olhando para ele, e para a Lua que devagar mudava para a Lua Cheia

-'O que você esta sentindo meu amor'? – ela perguntara docemente enquanto ele segurava em sua mão

-'Bom...tontura, indisposição...cansaço...fico pálido que nem um fantasma, mas isso não é nada comparado com a dor que vem depois...' – Remo falara tristemente, mas não queria ficar entrando mais em detalhes

-'Ah seu eu pudesse fazer algo pra você não ficar mais assim...' – ela disse segurando mais forte em sua mão ao mesmo tempo em que Sirius virava bruscamente, Jessy se assustou

-'Relaxa, esses aí dormem mais que pedra...mas infelizmente não dá...' – ele comentou fechando a cortina que corria em volta de sua cama

-'Acho melhor eu ir...' – ela comentou olhando para onde fica a porta através das cortinas

-'Fique só mais um pouco...por favor, essa noite eu vou demorar pra dormir...' – ele comentara de um jeito tão doce que ela não teve coragem de negar

-'Ta bem...mas eu também não posso me demorar e...' – ela não mal terminara de falar, quando Remo lhe roubara um beijo

Ela se admirara com a atitude do namorado, mas deixou se levar.

-'Uhum... – ela começara a falar desvencilhando-se do beijo – quanto tempo você vai ficar longe'?

-' Talvez uns dois a três dias...é só nas primeiras noites...depois só fica os sintomas'

-'Ah...tomara que passe rápido...eu não vou poder ver você?' – ela perguntara pondo sua pantufa para poder voltar para seu dormitório

-'Não...de maneira alguma...posso machucar você...talvez eu venha pra aulas, mas normalmente eu fico muito indisposto...mas não se preocupe, depois vamos ter um tempão para ficarmos juntos...' – ele falara se levantando também

-'Remo eu preciso ir...até daqui a pouco...'

-'Tchau...' – ele lhe dera um breve beijo e abriu a cortina para que ela passasse, voltando-se a encostar no seu travesseiro, acabara dormindo logo, aquela presença ali o confortara, o pior seria amanha...


	7. O inesperado acontece

VII – O inesperado acontece

No dia seguinte seria sábado, apenas mais uma semana de aula e seria Natal! Eles poderiam ficar mais tranqüilos em relação às matérias. O frio começava a tomar conta de Hogwarts, e as pessoas já estavam usando grossos cachecóis.

O dia transcorrera bem...Lílian dissera a Jessy que teria que ficar um tempo na Biblioteca pesquisando alguns ingredientes para a próxima aula de Poções, já que ela gostava de fazer o mas difícil primeiro. Então Simplol foi andar com os Marotos que estavam no Salão Principal sem fazer muita coisa, quando Lupin a avistou entrando calmamente pela porta.

Amor...vem cá!

Onde está Lílian? – Tiago perguntou curioso, há um bom tempo Jessy notou um interesse de Tiago em Lílian e vice-versa, mas deixara quieto

Esta na biblioteca... – Jessy comentou sem muita animação, não gostava de ficar sem a companhia da amiga.

Ah...eu não acredito, eu vou atrás dela... – Tiago comentou se levantando e indo até lá

Esse não tem jeito...vocês vão ficar pro Natal? – Sirius comentou animado, quase sempre ficava na escola nessa época do ano

Eu não sei...acho que vou pra casa... – Pedro comentou pensativo

Eu também ainda não sei...e você Jessy? – Remo perguntou

Também não sei...mas se vocês ficarem e Lílian, talvez eu fique... - ela comentou alegre, servindo-se um pouco de suco de abóbora

Ah eu não vou poder, acabei de lembrar, minha mãe fez questão pra que eu voltasse pra casa esse ano! – Pedro comentou meio desolado, queria e não queria ao mesmo tempo ficar na escola.

Ah então Feliz Natal Rabicho! – Sirius comentou rindo...

Ah eu fico, vou ficar sim...acho que não vou estar mais...bem vocês sabem... – Remo

comentou meio desconcertado – você vai? Por favor...diz que sim... – ele perguntou para Jessy, com os olhos brilhando.

Ah isso é chantagem...mas tudo bem eu fico também, acho que a Lílian não vai se negar em ficar também...

Vamos ate os jardins gente... – Sirius falou se levantando, não gostava de ficar muito tempo "parado" em um lugar só.

Que horas são? – Remo perguntou preocupado

Sete e meia da noite, por que Sr. Lupin? – alguém atrás deles apareceu de repente, mas eles conheciam aquela voz.

Malfoy...obrigado , apenas por curiosidade...- Remo tentou ser simpático

Como vai Srtª Simplol- ele a cumprimentou dando-lhe um beijo em sua mão, sempre fazia isso quando avistava ela ou Lílian, Lupin não gostara nem um pouco

Muito bem, obrigada... – ela disse meio envergonhada

Já sabe se vai passar o Natal por aqui? – ele perguntou com ar de curiosidade, que não foi apenas Lupin que não gostou.

Ah sim...eu vou passar por aqui...

Que ótimo, pois eu, também, quem sabe assim, poderemos "conversar" mais? – ele comentou pegando em sua mão rapidamente

Vamos ver Lucio...

Entao até mais tarde... – ele se despediu da mesma maneira que chegou, e saiu , de certo para a sala Comunal da Sonserina

Que cara idiota! – Sirius comentou

Abusado demais pro meu gosto...- Lupin criticou

Ah ele sabe ser simpático quando quer... – Jessy tentou argumentar

Sei, sei... olha eles aí... – Lupin de repente ficara mais serio, nunca gostou muito de Lucio Malfoy, mas se quisesse manter em segredo teria que agüentar

Não precisa se preocupar...eu já estava vindo Tiago – Lílian dizia para ele a medida que se aproximavam

Eu sei, mas você ia ficar ali a vida toda... – Tiago tentava argumentar

Não ia Sr. Potter!

A gente...vamos parar vá...- Sirius impediu antes que começasse outra briga sem sentido

Lupin você esta bem? – Jessy perguntou quando o viu abaixar a cabeça bruscamente

Não! – ele falara com a voz fraca

Remo... – Pedro tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas não soube o que...

Eu preciso ir...Jessy a gente se vê depois...Avisem a Madame Pomfrey, por favor...

'Depois a gente se encontra com você' – Tiago avisou-o discretamente e Remo apenas concordou com a cabeça e saiu a passos rápidos sem olhar mais para nenhum deles, em segundos desapareceu do Salão Principal.

Justo no fim de semana... – Sirius comentou esquecendo a presença de Lílian

O que ele tem? Ficou doente de repente? – Lilian perguntou sem entender

Todos se entreolharam, e agora? Teriam que contar a verdade, porque não iria colar alguma desculpa e Lílian já andava junto com eles o suficiente para saber de "algo a mais".

É...Lily...Remo não esta doente... – todos olharam para Jessy inclusive a própria Lílian

Não estou entendendo...

Acho melhor contarmos isso em outro lugar...vamos para a sala Comunal? – Tiago sugeriu, não queria que alguém ouvisse o que não era para ser.

Ela concordou e eles se dirigiram para a sala Comunal, chegando lá...Havia poucas pessoas, eles se sentaram e Sirius contou tudo a Lílian, até quando Remo havia sido mordido, ela não fez nenhum tipo de reação e ficara bem seria:

Lilian tudo bem? – Pedro perguntou

Puxa...eu não posso acreditar numa coisa dessa...o Remo...um...lo..alotrópico? Mas ele é tão bonito... – ela disse em um murmúrio quase inaudível, mas triste.

É...mas é um...mas Jessy sempre soube...mas agradecemos por ela ter mantido em segredo... – Tiago comentou e ela concordou

Não vou brigar com você por não ter me contado, você tinha razão mesmo em ficar quieta, eu teria feito a mesma coisa, mas francamente eu nunca teria imaginado uma coisa dessa...

Uma semana depois, Jessy praticamente não vira Lupin, apenas na enfermaria quando ela ia visitá-lo, mas ele não havia comparecido as aulas, "estou indisposto" ele dizia, mas ela ficara chateada, agora mais ainda. Mas principalmente porque havia recebido outra "carta", eles acharam melhor não comentarem nada com Remo, enquanto ele estava daquele jeito, mas continuavam dizendo para ela não se importar com nada disso, era tudo "falação", tanto que Jessy nem quis ler.

Sábado quando a maioria dos alunos havia indo embora, Hogwarts ficara bem mais vazia, apenas eles, Snape, Lucio Malfoy, Laura Parkinson e mais alguns haviam ficado na escola, mas para esses , eles nem perdiam tempo para olhar. Na sala comunal , logo de manha, finalmente Lupin pudera matar sua saudade:

Desculpe...mas é que eu tenho medo de machucar você...e é apenas alguns dias nada mais... – ele dizia segurando seu rosto com as mãos...

É...eu sei...mas é melhor eu ir me acostumando...mas sabe...Sinceramente, acho que esta faltando uma coisa... – ela comentou colocando sua cabeça sobre o seu ombro

O que? – ele perguntou voltando-se para ela, enquanto esta observava as chamas crepitarem na lareira

Estamos namorando, eu reconheço, mas em nenhum momento você me pediu em namoro... – ela falara vermelha, mas não encara Remo, este se admirou.

Ah...precisa? Você quer que eu me ajoelhe? – ele dissera brincando, arrancando um sorriso do rosto de Jessy

Não...eu apenas estou comentando...

Então...você aceita me namorar- ele perguntou voltando seu olhar para ela, mais uma vez

Uhum...claro que sim...e por que não...eu amo você... – ela dissera com ar infantil, mas ao mesmo tempo decidido.

Remo não respondeu apenas levou seus lábios aos seus, mas não demorou muito para que alguém aparecesse:

Olha o casal de pombinhos...

Sirius! – Jessy e Remo disseram juntos

Bom dia! Olha eu não quero estragar esse clima "natalino", mas você contou ao Remo? – Sirius perguntou serio pela primeira vez sobre aquele assuntou, sempre achara idiotice, mas sabia que isso incomodava a amiga.

Não...

O que? – Remo perguntara olhando de um para outro

Mandaram mais uma carta...mas eu ainda nem li... – Jessy disse enquanto puxava sua varinha – _accio carta_

A carta que estava novamente em um papel azul, veio voando e parou no colo de Jessy.

Lê você Remo... – ela disse entregando-lhe a carta e este a leu em voz alta

Simplol 

_Não é a primeira vez que você recebe uma carta minha, mas dessa vez é para valer. Quero me encontrar com o Lupin depois do Natal na primeira segunda feira de aula, às 8 horas em frente ao lago da Lula-Gigante , e não adianta esconder dele, eu sei que você é medrosa demais e vai contar a ele. Se não, fique tranqüila eu vou saber de todo o jeito._

Hahaha que ridículo... – Sirius debochou, mas logo parou, Remo havia ficado serio e Jessy completamente vermelha.

Eu não sou medrosa...

Eu sei que não é...mas de fato essa pessoa aqui é...não liga, mas eu vou lá...

Ah não... – Jessy não gostara nem um pouco de ter o namorado indo se encontrar com um "desconhecido" ou pior "desconhecida".

Ué por que não? Não é melhor acabarmos com toda essa bobagem de uma vez? Do que ficarmos aí nos perguntando quem é? – Lupin fora categórico, mas Jessy sabia que ele tinha razão, Sirius, no entanto ficara quieto, não queria se intrometer, Jessy poderia não gostar.

Mas eu quero ir junto então...

...eu gostaria que você fosse, mas aqui esta dizendo "com o Lupin", então seja lá quem for, é melhor não contrariar... – Remo dobrou a carta e a enfiou em seu bolso –...olha eu to fazendo isso pro nosso bem, para podermos ficar sossegados, com certeza isso é uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto.

Aluado tem razão Jessy, é melhor acabar com tudo isso, mas se a Jessy estiver escondida, por exemplo, com a capa da invisibilidade do Tiago, ninguém vai saber que ela esta lá, a não ser que você se importe. – ele disse apontando para Lupin

Eu não...acho ate melhor, combinado então?

Vou conversar com o Tiago.

O Natal passara tranqüilo, Remo e os outros haviam ganhado vários presentes, se divertiram muito nesse pouco tempo de "férias". Mas a carta não saia dos pensamentos de Remo e Jessy, embora ele dissesse varias vezes para ela esquecer, que com certeza aquilo era brincadeira de mal gosto.

Enfim, eles voltaram às aulas, a escola se encheu de alunos novamente, e o frio continuava nos corredores de Hogwarts e de toda a escola. Sirius havia contado para os outros o que estava acontecendo, inclusive Lílian, e Tiago concordou sem precedentes de –lhes emprestar a capa.

Depois do Jantar, Lupin fora ao lugar marcado, sem enrolar, não queria chegar atrasado, e Jessy junto com Sirius e Tiago fora atrás deles, Lílian achara melhor ficar na sala Comunal junto com Pedro, se de repente eles precisassem de ajuda, alguém estaria lá.

Lupin caminhara a passos largos e nervosos, estava achando aquela situação ridícula, mas teria que enfrenta-la. A noite estava fria, e as estrelas brilhavam no céu constantemente. Até que ele parara em frente ao lago e ficou a espera, sabia que os amigos estavam a alguns metros de distancia, mas não demonstrou nada, quando começara a ouvir passos se aproximarem, mas ele não se mexera, olhara para a Lua, era a minguante, não gostava muito dessa lua, mas não se comparava a Lua cheia.

Que bom que você veio... – uma voz muita conhecida arrepio –lhe todo, quando ele se virou achou que seus olhos estavam pregando-lhe uma peça.

Você? Eu não acredito...


	8. Duvidas e brigas

VIII – Duvidas e ressentimentos

Você? Eu não acredito...

Seus olhos não estavam enganados, aqueles cabelos ruivos, aqueles olhos verdes, era Lílian Evans.

Pois é né? Que mundo pequeno...

Eu não estou entendendo, é alguma brincadeira não é? – Remo falava aflito

Não...eu que estava escrevendo aquelas cartas, mas nossa...como vocês são bobos...

Eu não posso acreditar que você, a melhor amiga da Jessy esteja fazendo isso...

Ah mas eu nunca fui amiga dela sinceramente sabe, uma pessoa que não toma iniciativa para nada...

Ah...para com isso...você que esta sendo falsa Evans...e alem do mais...por que você fez tudo isso? – Lupin perguntou andando de um lado para o outro para ver se aquilo seria realmente verdade, ou fruto de sua imaginação.

O que mais seria evidente? Sabe qual é o seu problema, você não olha ao seu redor...não sabe quantas pessoas olham pra você.

Não me diga que você é uma delas, a Lílian me faça o favor, sabe eu estou perdendo meu tempo aqui...da licença... – ele disse enquanto recomeçava seus passos,mas fora detido

Olhe mais para os lados... – e num movimento insano o beijou.

Jessy queria morrer ali embaixo daquela capa, só não fizera nada , porque Sirius e Tiago a seguraram, não conseguia acreditar que sua "melhor amiga", estava ali praticamente sendo sua maior inimiga e beijando quem ela gostava ainda por cima

'Ah eu vou lá...' – ela dissera tentando se desvencilhar dos braços do Sirius e Tiago, mas não estava conseguindo.

'Não senhora, você vai ficar bem aqui...' – Sirius murmurava, mas Tiago chamou-lhes a atenção pelo barulho.

Não pense que por isso eu vou largar a Jessy, esta muito enganada, a única coisa que você fez, foi perder amigos...

E saiu a pontapés as vestes rodopiando para trás, nunca sentira tanta raiva na vida como naquele momento, isso porque sempre se considerava calmo. Já não sabia mais dizer se Tiago e os outros continuavam atrás dele ou não...Estava com o pensamento longe, Lílian não quisera ir com eles, preferira ficar na sala Comunal caso alguém precisa-se de ajuda, "grande ajuda" ele pensou.

Ao chegar lá, nem precisou dizer a senha, pois um dos alunos do terceiro ano ia saindo. A sala Comunal estava vazia, Pedro havia ido se deitar, apenas Lílian olhavam preocupada para a lareira, quando avistara Lupin se levantara.

Lupin...o que aconteceu?

Pergunte a você mesma... – disse rispidamente e subiu em direção ao dormitório masculino.

Lílian sentara no sofá com a cara emburrada, logo atrás vinha Jessy e os outros, Simplol estava completamente vermelha e segurava sua varinha firmemente na mão, entrara na Sala Comunal e fora em direção a Lílian:

Sua pervertida, descarada, quem você pensa que é Evans? – Ela falara em um tom fora do normal apontando a varinha em seu pescoço

O que foi? Eu estava o tempo todo aqui...

MENTIROSA...você estava lá fora com o Lupin, VOCÊ que escrevera todas aquelas cartas, acha que eu sou lenta, mas eu vou mostrar a você quem é lenta, sua sangue –ruim...

– Agora Jessy havia pego pesado, Sirius olhara para Tiago e não dissera nada, mas o amigo entendeu que estava na hora de ficarem espertos

Peraí... – Lílian se levantara tirando a varinha de Jessy de seu pescoço – eu não sei do que você esta falando, por que eu faria isso?

É claro que você não sabe do que esta falando...falsa...sangue ruim mesmo, não é a toa que o Snape sempre disse...

Você esta me insultando agora Jessy, o que foi?

Nunca...NUNCA...mais...toque no Lupin novamente, você não é mais a minha amiga, NÃO É MAIS... – e saíra furiosa, chutando a primeira cadeira que se atreveu a ficar na sua frente.

O que aconteceu? Sirius...Tiago... – ela perguntara com lagrimas nos olhos

Ela tem razão...realmente você se demonstrou hoje uma pessoa...muito... – Tiago não terminara de responder e subira para seu quarto também.

Sirius?

Ele também não respondera.

No dia seguinte a situação não poderia ser a melhor. Jessy, não falava com Lílian, tratava a ex-amiga como se tivesse o tempo todo dividido seus segredos com um comensal da morte. Sirius, Pedro, Remo e Tiago tampouco faziam objeções para voltarem a falarem com ela ou pedir alguma explicação.

Pedro dissera que ele ficara o tempo todo lá, mas como estava cansado e com sono, Lílian o aconselhou a ir se deitar, mas ele dissera que não saberia dizer, se ela havia saído da sala Comunal ou não. Mas a fofoca se espalhara rápido pela escola, obviamente várias pessoas ouviram a discussão da noite anterior e não se mantiveram caladas. Numa questão de horas toda a escola já sabia do romance entre Jessy e Lupin, e o pior fora às insinuações da turma da Sonserina.

Que coisa feia em Simplol...brigando por homem...hahahaha – um grupinho do 5º ano da Sonserina gozara quando eles iam em direção as masmorras.

Deixa eu cortar a língua deles, só um pouquinho...deixa...

Não Jessy, se segura vai...- Sirius alarmou, e foram para a aula de poções.

Os dias se passaram e transformaram-se em meses, 3 semanas tinham passado deis que eles haviam brigado com Lílian. Mas esse não era ate o momento o pior, Jessy e Remo haviam terminado, por um motivo tão banal, que ninguém entendia o por quê.

Os poucos que sabiam de alguma coisa eram Tiago, Sirius e Pedro, porque Remo contara, Jessy andava com um grupinho de meninas da Corvinal, não os evitava, mas não queria falar com Lupin.

Tiago tentava certa noite de sexta – feira, explicar a situação a Sirius que não estava entendendo:

Sirius, vamos recapitular, estamos brigados com a Lílian, e há umas três luas atrás estávamos na Lua Cheia, o Remo marcou de se encontrar com a Jessy, pela ultima noite, e ela o viu beijando outra, é isso...

Mas isso é ridículo, você sabe muito bem que o Aluado jamais iria fazer algo assim, alguém o forçou a fazer isso, tenho certeza, ele ta arrasado, porque ele jura que era ela, e esse é o maior motivo de briga – Sirius comentou amargurado olhando para as chamas da lareira – e Jessy ainda diz que era a Lílian...

Eu não sei, mas tem alguma coisa muito estranha, nossos amigos, começando por Lílian, tem agido de modo estranho, ela nunca foi disso e Lupin? Prefiro um **Avada Kedavra** do que ele ter traído a Jessy, ou a confundido, eu acho que isso é desculpa, para não deixa-la mais magoada... – Tiago comentou distraidamente, enquanto comia uma maça que tirara do Salão Principal.

É melhor tomar cuidado com o que diz, porque todos que eu já ouvi falar que usaram esse feitiço desse modo, se deram mal depois... – Sirius comentou sobriamente, mas arrancou risadas de Tiago

Dá um tempo Almofadinhas, está insinuando que eu vou morrer com esse feitiço, só porque eu disse isso? – Potter comentou com sarcasmo.

Quem esta dizendo isso é você, mas eu não vou deixar essa estória assim não, eu vou atrás para descobrir o que esta acontecendo...


	9. Reconciliações

E Sirius assim o fez, não agüentava mais ver seus amigos brigados, um sem falar com o outro. Sempre achara que a amizade era algo que deveria ser cultivado com valor, sem precedentes. Na noite seguinte à sua conversa com Tiago reunira seus amigos tarde da noite no Salão Comunal, iria de uma vez por todas por um fim a tudo aquilo, ou ao menos tentar.

-Eu reuni vocês aqui sobre muitos protestos, reclamações e caras feias né Jessy. Mas de qualquer forma vamos encarar os fatos, estamos sem nos falar há 3 semanas e isto é um absurdo. Jessy, Lílian vamos encarar os fatos, vocês são amigas há anos e não é de uma hora para outra que a Lílian iria fazer algo assim... – Sirius falava sem parar, não queria ser interrompido.

A Sala Comunal esta praticamente vazia, exceto por eles e alguns poucos alunos do segundo ano atarefados demais para aprestarem atenção na pequena reunião.

-É Sirius tem razão...vamos nos entender – Remo comentara encarando o amigo muito sério, também estava mal, Lílian começou:

-Eu jamais iria fazer algo desse gênero, e acho um absurdo vocês acharem que eu seria capaz, até porque Jessy já até passou as férias na minha casa e ela conhece minhas manias muito bem, agora eu me pergunto, finalmente tendo a chance de falar, aquela é a minha letra? - Lílian desatara a falar encarando a amiga que afundava cada vez mais na poltrona.

-Eu conheço sua letra, mas era você aquela noite...uma imagem vale mais que mil palavras, mas admito ela falava de um jeito muito grosso... – Jessy tentava organizar seus pensamentos, ao terminar olhara para Lupin e este mantinha seu olhar fixo em Lílian

-Bom...ja pensaram na probabilidade de ser alguém usando uma poção polissuco? Vocês marotos tão inteligentes...

-Espere Lílian – Tiago começou apontando o dedo para ela – não somos obrigados a ser nota dez em tudo...mas admito, aquela não era você. Conte-nos exatamente o que você fazia aquela noite.

Todos olharam para Lílian e esta começou a falar o tanto que não falara nessas três últimas semanas

-Pois bem...resolvi ficar aqui caso vocês precisassem de ajuda e assim o fiz. Acontece que já era meio tarde e Pedro estava com sono, disse para ele ir descansar e ele foi. Peguei um livro para ler, aquele que eu havia pegado emprestado da Suzana Patil "Amores e ressentimentos, uma verdadeira anedota" , eu até mostrei para a Jessy no dia anterior. Estava lendo o livro calmamente quando a o retrato se abriu e Remo entrou que nem um lobo aqui na sala... desculpa a expressão. Eu não fiz nada... – Lílian sentiu seu rosto corar ao fazer menção de chamar Remo daquele adjetivo.

-Desculpe Lílian,mas não tinha como não dizer nada depois do que aconteceu...- Remo nem ligara para o comentário da moça a sua frente.

-Então vamos admitir que fomos todos enganados? E seja quem for que inventou tudo isto, conseguiu o que queria.

-Lily você me desculpa? - Jessy perguntou com seus olhos cheios de lagrimas. – Eu estava tomada, aquela não era eu.

-Eu desculpo sim minha amiga, sei como às vezes você é bem estouradinha.

-Então, está tudo resolvido – Pedro comentara fazendo menção de se levantar, mas Sirius o segurou ao comentar:

-Não esta não...Remo agora você nos explicará por que terminara com Jessy.

Estava aí um assunto que Lupin não estava a fim de comentar, mas sobre o olhar de Jessy este não pode permanecer calado, ainda sentia algo pela amiga.

-Esta bem...eu fui até os jardins aquele dia e era a Jessy ali, era ela, não estou louco. Mas ela nega dizendo que não é.

-Mas é claro que não era eu, eu não sou ruiva... – Jessy amarrou a cara.

-Foi um feitiço da desilusão só pode, seguido pelo uso de uma poção – Tiago comentava serio olhando para Lílian – com certeza é isso...alguém quer nos ver separados, e conseguiu, Remo não estava errado, era de fato Jessy,mas não a Jessy verdadeira, assim como Lílian aquela noite. Estivemos brigados de idiotas.

-A eu sabia... – Pedro comentara levantando-se de novo. Todos sorriram

-Vocês não percebem que a nossa amizade é mais forte do que todos esses comentários, acho, que devíamos nos unir ainda mais para descobrir a idiota que tem feito isso. – Sirius comentou com um sorriso maroto em seu rosto. Tiago fizera o mesmo.

-Pois vamos sim...agora eu vou dormir. – Potter levantara-se e parara em frente à Lílian – saiba que ficar sem falar com você essas semanas foram decididamente muito...você fez falta.

Lílian não pensara duas vezes, e o abraçou deixando os outros ali surpresos, exceto Jessy que a bem da verdade já sabia, mas que a amiga não admitia,mas era apaixonada por Tiago.

-Obrigada Sirius, se não fosse você... – Jessy comentou abraçando o maroto e este retribuiu, sempre admirara muito a amiga, sabia que garotas assim não existiam em qualquer lugar.

-Agora faz um favor...conversa com aquele lá, ele anda meio mau – humorado. – Sirius apontara para Remo que continuava sentado.

Todos se despediram e foram se deitar, exceto Lupin que recolhia seus livros e penas espalhadas em cima de uma das mesas, Jessy enrolara ajeitando sua bolsa. Finalmente viram-se sozinhos, Jessy sorrira, era engraçado, mas sempre que queria ficar a sós com o jovem rapaz à sua frente, conseguia.

-Er...Lupin...você já vai subir? - Jessy comentara aproximando-se dele.

-Daqui a pouco...- ele comentara sem se virar.

-Lupin...desculpe ter desconfiado de você...eu... – Jessy começara, mas não conseguira continuar ao ver Remo voltando-se para ela, com seus belos olhos azuis.

-Eu sei...mas desconfiou de mim... – ele comentara com uma voz triste

-É...quer dizer...eu estava louca, sem Lílian perto de mim eu fiquei perdida...ela é uma irmã para mim... – Jessy sentou-se no sofá onde antes estavam Tiago e Sirius.

-Eu entendo...afinal acho que teria agido da mesma forma... – Remo sentou-se ao seu lado,mas Jessy não o encarava mais.

Seguiram em um silencio incomodo por pouco mais que cinco minutos até Remo voltar a falar:

-Olha eu não quero ficar sem falar com você...se você não sentir nada por mim mais eu vou entender...

-Não diga besteiras Remo João Lupin, eu sempre amei você...mesmo você não querendo mais falar comigo. – Jessy ficara escarlate agora olhava fixamente para os seus pés.

Lupin não pensara duas vezes, segurou em seu rosto e a beijou, num beijo saudoso, certo de que aquela separação fora muito injusta.

N/A : Olá pessoal!!! Nossa depois de 3 anos eu voltei. Mas voltei!!! Enfiam resolvi terminar esta bela historia modéstia à parte, sinceramente eu já não me lembro direito das minhas idéias iniciais ,mas o contexto não irei mudar, acho que vocês vão perceber alguma mudança na escrita porque em 3 anos a gente amadurece mais né? Espero que estejam gostando e que continuem acompanhando e comentando!!!!! Obrigada gente!!!!


	10. O Plano

Os marotos passaram a noite seguinte pensando em um plano que pudesse por quem quer que fosse por água a baixo,mas a melhor que chegaram foi em aceitar a idéia de Sirius:

-Acho que devíamos fazer o mesmo que ela, por exemplo, algum de nós escrever cartas para o Lupin como se fosse a pessoa, ela com certeza iria achar estranho e acabaria se denunciando.- Sirius comentou com um sorriso olhando para cada um de seus amigos com igual interesse

-Mas será que vai dar certo? Teremos que disfarçar muito bem...- Remo fazia um ar de interrogação para os amigos.

Os marotos encontravam-se em frente ao lago da Lula-Gigante, após o jantar, poucos estavam ali conversando, caminhando. Fazia uma bela noite, mas Remo sabia que faltavam poucos dias para a lua-cheia e deis de já não começava a se sentir muito bem.

Este resolvera manter mais uma vez segredo para todos que voltara com Jessy, até porque agora seria mais uma questão de segurança de que não brigariam novamente, contaria para todos quando a situação se normalizasse e assim ficara resolvido. Embora Lílian teimasse em perguntar, eles continuavam negando.

Todos haviam voltado a se falar, as três semanas sem contato, foram muito estressantes e longas, não ter os amigos por perto ali, era uma situação muito complicada que apenas Snape sabia passar, como Tiago vivia comentando.

-Então topam? A não ser que vocês tenham uma idéia melhor? O que foi Rabicho? – Sirius perguntou impaciente para um menino baixinho a sua frente que levantara a mão como se estivesse na sala de aula.

-Posso escrever as cartas?

-Não... – Sirius interveio rápido e Tiago riu, Remo achou estranho.

-Por que ele não pode? – perguntou enrugando sua testa, e uma leve ruga tornou-se visível.

-Porque sabemos que Rabicho não tem muita articulação nas redações e tem que ser algo, digamos, convincente, eu escrevo. – Sirius voltou a se sentar ao lado dos amigos passando as mãos pelos seus belos cabelos pretos. Um grupinho de meninas deram risadinhas bobas ao passar. – eu não entendo...por que elas fazem isso?

-Porque você faz o tipo... – Tiago comentou rindo

-Tipo? Bom, de qualquer forma vou rabiscar aqui alguma coisa.

Sirius remexeu seus bolsos e retirou sua pena e um pedaço de pergaminho.

-Começa de um jeito mais simpático do que todos que temos recebido – Remo comentou enquanto observava o amigo retirar as coisas de seu bolso.

Sirius passou os próximos cinco minutos murmurando coisas e rabiscando em seu papel, os outros permaneceram calados apenas observando o amigo escrever e mudar de idéia.

-Acho que ficou bom, vejam...- ele entregou o pergaminho para Remo que leu em companhia dos amigos.

-Nossa...se superou Almofadinhas...- Tiago comentou terminando de ler o pequeno texto a sua frente

-Obrigado...acho que por ora esta bom...é aprendi alguns truques com meu irmão, teve hora que ter um irmão Comensal da Morte foi bom... – Sirius comentou sarcasticamente, mas Lupin não gostou.

-Não fale assim Sirius, isto é coisa séria...

-Com licença , Sirius Black?

Uma jovem moça surgira de repente na frente deles sobressaltando-os, era alta , cabelos castanhos assim como seus olhos, muito bonita, da Grifinória assim como eles, os marotos conversavam com ela, mas não esperavam encontra-la ali, tratava-se de Shara Henry

-Shara o que faz aqui? – Sirius levantara-se no exato momento que ela o chamou.

-Vim devolver os livros que você me emprestou de historia da magia, o trabalho é para amanhã, e temos algumas aulas separadas, não iria encontrá-lo mais tarde. A sim, a Lílian e a Jessy estão procurando vocês. – ela falara rápido e entregara dois livros grossos ao jovem à sua frente

-Sem problemas...por que não se ajunta à nós? – Sirius falara com um grande sorriso apontando para seus amigos que davam risadinhas amigáveis à nova companheira.

-Eu gostaria muito mas...tenho que ir mesmo, ainda não terminei de fazer a conclusão do meu trabalho. Mas nos vemos...boa noite rapazes.

E saiu em sentido à torre da Grifinoria, Sirius voltou a se sentar, mas fora logo atacado por Tiago:

-Ahá safado, com a Henry né? Emprestando livros...sei sei...só porque ela é bonita...

-Ora...é uma amiga, você faria o mesmo... – Sirius contradisse pegando o papel das mãos de Lupin.

-Conheço o seu jeito Sr.Black, ajudas aqui...ajudas ali...as meninas não vivem dizendo que você é o tipo...o tipo bonitão? – Tiago comentou arrancando gargalhadas dos outros, exceto Sirius que amarrara a cara.

-Agradeço o elogio Sr.Potter, e quem sabe eu não a convido para sair...

-Aposto que aquele grupinho ali se sentiria ofendido. – Pedro apontara para um grupinho de terceiranistas da Corvinal que os observavam há tempos demonstrando certa curiosidade.

-Vamos entrar e mostrar as coisas para elas...quem sabe elas não topam o plano. – Sirius sugeriu levantando-se e ao lado de seus amigos e retornara para sala comunal.

Ao entrarem a Sala estava uma bagunça, papeis voando para todos os lados, livros jogados no chão, os alunos falavam altos e varias bolhas de sabão coloridas saiam de todos os lugares visíveis da sala. Alguém gritava muito nervosa:

-VOCÊS SÃO UNS LOUCOS...PAREM JÁ COM ISSO... - Jessy surgiu cheia de bolhas de sabão em seus cabelos, agitava sua varinha com agilidade para os livros caídos no chão voltarem aos seus lugares... – Esperem só o Lupin voltar, ai vamos decidir quantos...

-20 pontos a menos para a Grifinória por terem feito essa bagunça sem juízo.

Todos se sobressaltaram quando Lupin calmamente comentou levando sua mão ao seu distintivo de monitor , olhara para a companheira e rira, a situação apesar de tudo estava engraçada.

-Obrigada, eles estavam me deixando louca, esses alunos do primeiro ano, parecem que não sabem o que fazem – Jessy comentara fazendo sumir as ultimas bolhas de sabão de seu cabelo.

Lílian aparecera também com seus cabelos cheios de bolha e olhara curiosa para os marotos que observavam a situação admirados, como um lugar deixado em apenas uma hora virara um pandemônio.

-Acho que temos a solução para esse caso...- Sirius agitara o papel a sua frente, e sentando-se em uma das mesas explicaram tudo para as meninas que ouviram com muita atenção.

-Parece interessante...mas Remo você vai ter que ler como se estivesse assustado mesmo... – Jessy comentou devolvendo o papel para Sirius

-Sim...mas pode deixar, acho que deveríamos fazer isto amanha, no café da manhã.

-Acho que dará certo também...Sirius a Shara estava procurando você, ela o achou? – Lílian perguntou apontando para a companheira que se achava do outro lado da sala conversando animadamente com uma das meninas do quarto ano.

-Sim...era para devolver uns livros...alias eu já volto, esta tudo resolvido certo? – Sirius perguntara guardando o papel em suas vestes e com uma confirmação dos amigos fora conversar com Shara.

-Esse aí...-Tiago brincara e Lílian retrucou

-Ora...não vejo nada de mais...

-Lily não quero brigar com você meu doce...vou arrumar umas coisas no meu quarto...os vejo amanhã.

-Remo acho que temos uma ronda para fazer...- Jessy comentou com ar infantil para o rapaz de ar cansado à sua frente e este apenas sorrira, saíra da sala acompanhando a amiga.

Lílian suspeitava que tinha algo no ar...mas ficara quieta. Viu-se sozinha em companhia de Pedro, mas voltara-se para seu material e em alguns minutos olhava de esguelha para Sirius e o via conversando animadamente com a amiga.

-Ela gosta dele...- Pedro comentou depois de passados mais de vinte minutos – vou dormir, amanha acho que descobrimos o que esta acontecendo...

-Acho que sim Pedro...você pode levar este bilhetinho para Tiago? – Lílian entregara um papel rosa para Rabicho.

-Bilhetinho? Você? – Pedro pegou o papel contrariado e o guardou

-O que tem de mais...às vezes uma linha bem escrita muda as coisas – a moça ruiva sorrira e com um boa noite jovial subira para o dormitório das garotas.

Rabicho não agüentando de curiosidade abriu o bilhetinho rosa:

_Tiago_

_Encontre-me amanha às 19hrs em frente à classe de feitiços. Lily._


	11. A premonição

Cap. 11 - A premonição

No dia seguinte, os meninos aprontaram-se e desceram para o Grande Salão no horário que teria mais pessoas ali, exatamente faltando meia hora para começar as aulas, a primeira seria Adivinhação, uma aula que Sirius sempre teimava em dizer que não sabia ao certo por que continuavam assisti-la. Tiago teimava em responder, porque era interessante ver sua sorte em folhas de chá. Remo ficava sempre contrariado já que uma vez a professora falara de lobos ao seu redor e o amigo não gostara nem um pouco. Pedro não possuía muita opinião própria, sendo assim para ele seria indiferente.

Ao chegarem lá, se juntaram à Lílian e Jessy que pareciam apreensivas e já haviam comido.

-Bom dia meninas! – Tiago cumprimentou se aproximando.

-Olá...dormiram bem? – Lílian perguntou, mas sua voz era de preocupação.

-Sim...exceto por Pedro que perdera seu livro de transfiguração e tivemos que passar mais de uma hora procurando. – Tiago comentou dando um longo bocejo.

-Ué...por que não usaram um feitiço convocatório? – Lílian retrucou enquanto Tiago e Pedro sentavam-se de fronte a ela.

-Tentamos, mas não resolveu...ate descobrirmos que ele havia esquecido nos jardins. – Remo comentara sentando-se ao lado de Jessy, deixando Pedro envergonhado.

-Ora...eu me esqueci...acontece...

-Sirius você já colocou a carta no corujal? – Jessy comentou enquanto o amigo lhe dava um beijo no rosto de bom dia.

-Claro Jessy, a mente aqui não para – Sirius comentou jovialmente jogando sua franja para trás.

Lílian parecia ansiosa para saber se Tiago havia recebido seu bilhete,mas nada disse ou perguntou. Sentaram-se e ao Remo colocar seu leite em seu copo as primeiras corujas da manha apareceram no salão. Jessy segurou surpresa em seu braço quando um envelope laranja caiu em seu prato, por sorte vazio.

-Faz cara de surpresa Remo – Tiago sussurrou para o amigo, enquanto este pegava o envelope. – e fala alto.

-NOSSA, mas o que será isso? – Remo forçara um pouco e acabou atraindo a atenção dos que estavam próximos, provavelmente mais por ter falado alto do que o envelope em si.

Lupin abriu o envelope e o leu em voz alta.

_Caro Lupin,_

_Acho realmente intrigante o fato que você continua a andar com pessoas como seus amigos. Concordo que o fato deles saberem o seu tão enigmático segredo não é algo que assegure esta amizade. Sinceramente acredito que você merece pessoas melhores e alguém melhor para desfrutar sua companhia, o que acha de me conhecer melhor encontrando-me sábado de manhã no campo de quadribol_? _Creio que será uma oportunidade ótima. Traga Sirius , ele com certeza será de grande ajuda._

_Beijos meu príncipe noturno._

Lupin terminara de ler a carta e ao erguer seus olhos admirou-se com a quantidade de pessoas que olhavam para ele. Mais da metade do salão havia aprestado atenção em sua leitura, devido ao fato de ter lido muito alto. Ao terminar teve vontade de azarar Sirius.

-Sirius que historia é essa de "príncipe noturno", não estava na carta ontem. – Remo sussurrou para o amigo, arrancando risadas de Tiago, Pedro e Lílian.

-Ora...precisava dar um ar feminino e eu sei que as meninas vivem inventando apelidos para nós. – Sirius lhe dera um sorriso maroto e continuo agora em voz alta – QUE COISA MAIS ESTRANHA...será que é alguma admiradora? E por que ela nos tratou tal mal assim?

-A meu Deus...isto esta ficando brega...- Jessy amarrou a cara e serviu-se de mais suco de abóbora.

Remo sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto Sirius continuava a falar alto sobre a carta. Tiago,Lílian e Pedro seguravam o riso, porque as caras e bocas que as garotas faziam para Sirius notarem-nas eram mais engraçadas do que ouvir o amigo esbravejar.

-Não se preocupe meu doce...tudo dará certo...

Jessy se arrepiou e segurou-se para não virar e correr o risco de beija-lo.

-Sirius esta bom...acho que o pessoal compreendeu – Tiago comentou balançando uma torrada com geléia na cara do amigo – come aí que jajá temos aula de Adivinhação.

Sirius concordou com a idéia e se serviu. Depois de quinze minutos seis amigos caminharam até a torre de Adivinhação. Tiago sussurra para Lílian enquanto subiam as escadas.

-Gostei do seu bilhete, não esperava. Eu irei... – comentara sorrindo deixando Lílian vermelha, esta apenas sorrira e nada disse.

-E ai seboso? – Sirius provocara um rapaz que descia as escadas, irritado.

-Não me irrita Black. – Snape retrucara e continuara descendo.

Lílian olhou admirada para Tiago

-Ué? Não vai azará-lo? Estou estranhando...

-Para ele cair da escada, morrer e a culpa ser minha? Não mesmo Lily – Tiago comentara ignorando o ocorrido.

-Resolveu crescer...-Lilian retrucara balançando seus longos cabelos ruivos

-Estão atrasados...- a professora aguardava os últimos alunos a chegarem.

-Detesto esta aula...nao sei por que Tiago me convenceu – Sirius comentara reunido-se à Remo que seria sua dupla do dia.

A professora acomodou-se em sua poltrona, enquanto Pedro fechava a porta e comentou:

-Hoje teremos uma aula diferente...eu escolherei um aluno e tirarei sua sorte. Depois disso, os alunos que se interessarem devem apenas levantar o braço.

-Lá vem balela – Sirius comentara para Remo, este apenas sorrira e notara que Shara Henry os encarava, acenara para a companheira, mas a professora voltara a falar:

-Sirius Black, você, lerei sua sorte...- ela falou apontando para o jovem de cabelos pretos que a olhara com ar intrigado, todos voltaram-se para ele.

-Você...me estenda sua mão...

Sirius obedeceu de má vontade e a professora a segurou, observando tão atentamente que parecia traçar desenhos com seus olhos.

-Você tem amigos valiosos, amigos para toda a vida, sua sorte na amizade é evidente...e espere... – a professora fizera uma breve pausa e Sirius enrugou sua testa, era obvio para qualquer um, que ele se dava muito bem com os marotos – um deles irá mudar...mas vocês não notarão.

-Mudar? – Sirius perguntou puxando sua mão, mas a professora voltou a segura-la – mudar de casa? – ele comentara arrancando risos dos alunos, a professora censurou.

-Não...mudar de opinião, mudar a vontade e isto trará serias conseqüência, principalmente para você...seja esperto , não mude o certo, pois a responsabilidade será sua...inteiramente sua...caso contrario...ira perder bons anos de sua juventude.

Sirius tremera ligeiramente quando a professora soltara sua mão, não entendera direito ao certo o que ela queria dizer, não conseguia ver nenhum de seus amigos o traindo.

-Bah...tudo balela isso...- Sirius comentava irritado ao saírem da aula.

-Não se preocupe Sirius...seja como for...confio minha vida em você. – Tiago sorrira ao passar por Pedro colocando-se ao lado do amigo – Lílian marcou um encontro comigo hoje à noite.

-O QUE? E só agora me contou? – Sirius exclamara esquecendo por completo o que a professora dissera

-Olha Tiago , acho que finalmente você conseguiu...-Remo vinha sorridente logo atrás. – ei vocês acham que o bilhete colou?

-Sim...você não viu como as pessoas olhavam? – Pedro comentou enquanto tirava de seu bolso um caramelo da Dedosdemel.

-Uhm...é tem razão...vamos ver...sábado heim Sirius? – Remo comentara alegremente dando um tapinha nos ombros do amigo.

-Eu sei...vamos todos escondidos isso sim...

À noite logo após jantarem, Tiago saíra apressado para se encontrar com Lílian à porta da sala de feitiços. Realmente se surpreendera ao receber o bilhete de Pedro,achara que tratava-se de alguma brincadeira,mas ao ver a letra de Lílian, não se enganou.

Há tempos tentava convence-la a sair com ele, em vão , a amiga sempre relutara, considerava Tiago mesquinho demais para poder pensar em algo a mais,mas esta noite as esperanças do rapaz haviam voltado. Nada poderia dar errado. Ao virar o corredor deparou-se com uma moça ruiva observando com atenção uma dar armaduras que emitam vários ruídos.

-Ola Lily... – Tiago comentou se aproximando, sentindo seu coração acelerar a cada passo.

Lílian voltou-se para o amigo, mas permanecera calada.

* * *

N/A : A fala serio parar bem agora é sacanagem hahhahahaa, mas aguardem porque as coisas só estão esquentando. Espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo, saíra um pouquinho maior que o anterior ,mas eu gostei bastante. Comentem pessoal e dêem suas sugestões. Bjss para todos!!!!


	12. O sonho

-Ola Lily... – Tiago comentou se aproximando, sentindo seu coração acelerar a cada passo. Lílian voltou-se para o amigo, mas permanecera calada. – espero não estar atrasado.

-Tiago, precisava falar com você à sós. – Lílian caminha em sua direção e Tiago sentia-se cada vez mais entusiasmado.

-O que você quiser Lily.

-Que...bom...me diga, quero que você me ajude, Jessy esta agora na ronda com Remo, e tenho certeza que irá nos ajudar muito se eles estiverem juntos ainda e...

-Lilian, eu não acredito que você esta preocupada com isso? Eles estão bem... – Tiago murchara e se sentira em segundo plano.

-Realmente Tiago, você é muito mesquinho... – Lílian cruzara os braços e amarrara a cara.

-Eu? É você que esta sendo mesquinha...me ouça, agora você tem que me ouvir. – Tiago falava enquanto arrepiava seus cabelos na nuca.

-O que você tem pra me dizer que seja mais importante que eles? – Lílian perguntou ignorando o movimento do rapaz.

-Lílian e nós? E eu e você...como fica, nada? O fato de eu gostar de você não é importante? Porque até hoje você me ignorou de todas as maneiras, agora que temos uma oportunidade de conversarmos, você me fala sobre Jessy e Lupin, que estão muito melhores do que nós.

Lílian não sabia o que dizer, ficara atônita diante aquele comentário, esperava que Tiago a ouvisse e não contestasse.

-Potter, a questão é muito diferente, não espera que eu saia com você ao...

-Pelo visto vou cansar de esperar, sabe Lílian eu mudei,mudei por você, e diga agora na minha cara que não sente nada por mim? - Tiago avançava para Lílian,mas não com raiva, com receio de ouvir a resposta, quando Lílian fizera menção de responder ouvira alguém gritando no corredor perto deles.

-REMOOOOO...

Tiago e Lílian saíram correndo em direção ao grito e ao virarem no corredor, viram uma Jessy abaixada ao lado de alguém no chão. Remo havia desmaiado, estava branco como cal e suado. Jessy ao avistar os amigos se aliviara.

-Eu não sei o que aconteceu...ele estava bem e de repente caiu. – Jessy falava aflita e lagrimas eram visíveis em seu rosto.

-_Enervate_ – Tiago apontara sua varinha para o peito do amigo e Remo abrira os olhos na hora.

-Remo você esta bem? – Jessy o olhava, esperançosa.

-Des...desculpe Jessy. – Remo comentara sendo ajudado pelos amigos a se sentar.

-O que você esta sentindo? – Lílian perguntara carinhosamente.

-Remo você sabe que lua estamos, né? – Tiago comentou observando preocupado o amigo.

-Eu sei, no meio da Lua Crescente, daqui a três dias é cheia, desculpem eu não sei o que aconteceu.

-Não quer ir para a ala hospitalar? - Lílian perguntou enquanto ajudava o amigo a se levantar.

-Não, prefiro ir descansar, Jessy você pode continuar sem mim? – Remo perguntara segurando em sua mão, as suspeitas de Lílian estavam confirmadas.

-Claro , posso sim. É melhor você descansar. – Jessy fala carinhosamente enquanto passava sua mão no rosto frio do namorado.

Tiago acompanhara Lupin de volta a sala comunal e Lílian resolveu acompanhar a amiga na ronda, pelo menos por uns instantes para não deixa-la sozinha.

-Ele simplesmente apagou Lily. Mas me admirei de você e o Tiago estarem aqui perto. – Jessy comentara com um ar curioso enquanto passavam pelo Salão Principal.

-É nos encontramos no corredor – Lílian não queria comentar com a amiga que marcara com Tiago para falar sobre ela e Lupin.

-A entendo, ele gosta de você amiga, por que não dá uma chance ao rapaz?

-Porque acho que não chegou à hora... – Lílian falara em tom de quem quer encerrar o assunto.

-Só espero que você não o faça esperar demais e ele se canse. – Jessy comentou enquanto observavam as grandes ampulhetas que marcavam os pontos das casas. Corvinal estava na frente da Grifinoria por apenas 2 pontos.

-Eu sei...mas meio que já deixei isso subentendido para ele. Não me negue, você e Lupin voltaram. – Lílian comentara rodando nas pontas dos pés, voltando-se para a amiga.

-Sim, não resisto a aqueles olhos azuis – ambas riram e voltaram a caminhar. – Alguma suspeita de quem esteja por trás disso?

-Olha talvez nunca saibamos ao certo quem foi, mas talvez a pessoa já tenha levado um belo susto. – Lílian comentou observando as estrelas que cobriam o teto do salão.

Este era iluminado apenas por algumas velas acesas, era muito mais tranqüilo caminhar por ele à noite.

-Tomara mesmo...porque conseguiu nos deixar todos brigados, se não fosse por Sirius...- Jessy comentou ao encostar a porta do Salão Principal.

-SOCORRO...me ajudem, sou inocente, não, me larguem, vocês não sabem o que fazem , ME AJUDEM...

Um jovem rapaz , alto, cabelos pretos, 21 anos de idade, belo demais para estar ali, atraiu a atenção de todos ao passar sendo empurrado por três dementadores. Era o pior lugar que qualquer bruxo poderia ter desejado um dia estar, ali no meio do oceano, uma prisão perdida no meio do mar, no meio do nada. A felicidade ali era inexistente e o jovem rapaz estava confinado a ficar ali até os últimos dias de sua vida.

Era arrastado sem piedade por mãos esqueléticas e cadavéricas, suas belas roupas foram trocadas e queimadas, por um uniforme marrom,rasgado e ruído. Sirius Black achava-se sendo preso em Azskaban.

-ME LARGUEM...eu sou inocente,vocês não sabem o que fazem – Sirius gritava inutilmente tentado se largar dos dementadores, sua esperança se haviam ido embora deis que entrara ali,mas alguma coisa dentro de si o fazia ainda lutar.

Fora jogado em uma cela escura, mal cheirosa, com uma cama dura, um trapo sujo que usaria para se cobrir do constante frio que fazia ali. Tinha uma mínima janela ao alto, aonde poderia avistar o mar bravio bater contra as rochas da prisão. Ao ser jogado na cela, cortara seu braço, mas não ligou, levantou-se e se agarrou às grades que acabaram de ser trancadas, como uma ultima chance:

-Por favor, eu sou inocente, o culpado é Pedigrew, não eu, eu sou inocente, jamais os trairia. – Sirius gritava em desespero enquanto sentia uma grande angustia em seu peito.

Os dementadores avançaram para ele, e o jovem viu-se obrigado a recuar severos passos.

-É melhor calar sua boca Black, ou poderá perder sua alma, o que prefere? – uma voz não muito estranha se dirigia a ele, era o ministro da magia, aproximando-se das grades com ar enojado.

-Tire-me daqui, eu suplico.

-Como todos que aqui entraram. Você errou e pagará pelo seu crime.

-Belo demais para estar aqui, não Sr.Black? – uma voz feminina falava agora, Sirius não a conhecia.

-Quem é a senhora? – perguntou aproximando-se, enquanto os dementadores caminhavam para todos os lados.

-Só direi que sou do ministério. Mas digo que foi com muito pesar que tive que lhe dar a ordem de prisão. Um homem tão bonito, tão cheio de vida e calor, preso em Azskaban, você estaria em outra lista minha, se fosse inocente. – falara em um tom agudo e irritante que causara mais revolta em Sirius ainda.

-EU SOU INOCENTE! – Black gritara balançando as grades – e vou provar isto, Harry meu afilhado,não posso deixa-lo sozinho.

-Quero segurança máxima aqui neste lugar e se for preciso o deixaremos sem comida, quero ver se não parará de gritar como um louco, o que acredito, não demorará para acontecer.

O ministro e sua companheira foram embora, deixando Sirius sozinho, preso por um crime que não cometera, estava condenado a perder sua juventude. O rapaz sentira uma angustia que nunca havia sentido antes, não sabia que tal sentimento era possível alguém ter,mas só quando viu-se sozinho e todos os outros presos o mirando com incrível desprezo é que começou a chorar, a chorar descontroladamente. Em meio a lagrimas, subira em sua cama e tentara alcançar a janela. Por ser alto conseguira ficar nas pontas dos pés e ver através dela o mar, mas não saberia por quanto tempo teria forças para tal feito.

-TIAAAGOOOOOOOOO...- gritara para um mar vazio.

-Sirius, o que foi? Você estava gritando – uma voz conhecida chamou a atenção do belo rapaz que acordara em um susto, suando frio.

-Tiago, eu tive um pesadelo, que horror. – Sirius arquejava ao mesmo tempo em que sentava-se na cama, estava molhado de suor, frio. Tiago olhava o amigo sem entender e com uma expressão preocupada.

-Acalme-se Almofadinhas, está tudo bem, você esta em Hogwarts agora. – o amigo comentou enquanto colocava sua mão na testa do amigo, Sirius sentiu-se aliviado por estar ali.

-O que houve? – Lupin acordara com o grito e aproximara-se dele, salve pelo rosto de sono que estava, se sentia bem melhor.

-Sirius teve um pesadelo...- Tiago comentou serio, estranhou, o amigo não era de ter essas coisas.

-Esta amarelando agora Almofadinhas? – Pedro riu divertido, observando a cena.

-Cale a boca Rabicho, não foi um sonho qualquer, era muito real, eu estava sendo preso em Azskaban por algo que não fiz, foi horrível, eu estava sozinho, vocês haviam partido. – Sirius tentava se lembrar dos detalhes,mas não conseguia mais. Lembrava-se apenas da historia em si.

-Que horror Sirius – Remo comentou indo até a janela e espiando os jardins, já era altas horas da madrugada.

-Esquece isso Sirius, seja como for, somos seus amigos. Não deixaremos você ser preso por nenhum motivo, esqueça isso... – Tiago comentou ainda olhando assustado o amigo que recuperava as cores devagar.

-É tem razão. Às vezes aqueles livros de transfiguração impressionam demais.

Sirius voltou a se deitar e o mesmo fizeram seus amigos. Ali no escuro, observava o dossel de sua cama iluminado pela lua crescente, mesmo tentando esquecer, era certo que aquela sensação de desespero e abandono não sumiria tão rápido. Com o cansaço e o sono acabou pegando no sono novamente.

Neste exato momento uma coruja entrava pela janela que estava aberta no alto. Pousara silenciosamente na cama de Lupin. Apenas este notara, pois todos os outros possuíam as cortinas fechadas ao redor das camas. Remo abrira os olhos e tirara a carta do bico da coruja marrom:

-_Lumus_ – começara a ler a carta à luz de sua varinha

_Caro Lupin_

_Espero que esteja melhor, desculpe estar mandando esta carta agora à noite,mas não resisti, precisava saber como estava. Acredito que já esta se sentindo melhor, sei como é difícil esta semana para você e peço que descanse e não se esforce demais. São apenas três dias , mas que passarão rápido. Conte comigo se precisar de algo. Nos vemos amanhã. Se não quiser, não precisa responder. Amo você._

_Beijos de sua _

_Jessy S._

-É claro que vou responder – e com outro aceno da varinha, apareceram pergaminhos e um envelope.

N/A: Ae gente, obrigada Malu pelos recadinhos São mt especiais Este cap. Resolvi comentar um pouco mais do Sirius, como já pediram uma vez, achei que seria interessante abordar um pouquinho sobre todos os marotos. Espero que estejam gostando!!! Bjss para todos – Feliz Natal!! )


	13. Ensaios

Três dias depois Lupin estava se sentindo bem melhor e voltara com animação para as aulas. Jessy sentira-se muito mais animada agora que o namorado se sentia melhor e foram no café da manhã que tiveram oportunidade de conversarem.

-Remo está melhor? – Jessy perguntou ao vê-lo se aproximar com os outros marotos.

-Muito melhor Jessy, que aula temos agora?

-Transfiguração...-Lilian informou rápido, já havia decorado o horário das aulas.

-Aluado não se esqueça, que amanhã é sábado e que teremos que nos encontrar no campo de quadribol, lembra? – Sirius comentou servindo-se de uma torrada.

-Nossa é verdade e já temos tudo combinado? Nossa fale baixo Sirius, se alguém ouvir, o que vai pensar? – Lupin comentou olhando seu amigo divertido

-Tem razão... – Sirius comentou divertido

Após o café os marotos seguiram em companhia de Lílian e Jessy para as aulas. Passaram um dia tranqüilo e divertido, Lílian reclamava das constantes intromissões de Tiago durante suas aulas de poções, mas a moça sempre dizia que era muito boa nessa aula e que não precisava de ajuda. Enquanto Jessy raspava algumas plantas, Remo comentou:

-Recebi a sua carta, naquela noite em que não passei bem...obrigado. – ele comentou deixando a moça vermelha.

-Ah o que é isso Lupin, eu me preocupo com você...

-Chegam de conversas, senhores? – o professor de poços, professor Slughor ( não se é realmente assim, mas vcs entenderam xD ) chamou a atenção de ambos, fazendo-os se sobressaltarem.

-Sirius, acha mesmo que esse plano dará certo? – Pedro perguntou baixo

-Se não der, rabicho, você nos dará outro plano...- Sirius comentou serio, detestava pensamentos negativos em seus planos.

À noite na sala comunal, os marotos conversavam, enquanto Lílian e Jessy haviam subido para descansar, acordariam cedo no dia seguinte.

-Tiago, vamos repassar os planos, só falaremos alguma coisa quando alguém aparecer? – Sirius perguntou observando um pergaminho cheio de anotações que Lupin fazia sob os olhares curiosos de rabicho.

-Não estipulamos horário certo? Então ficaremos lá, quando percebermos alguém, Lílian irá lá conversar com Lupin...sobre nada aparente, porque obvio ninguém vai chegar perto pra ouvir a conversa...

-E se chegar? Mesmo vocês estando sob a capa da invisibilidade não sei... – Sirius comentou ainda olhando para o pergaminho.

-Almofadinhas relaxe e outra...se ninguém aparecer, nós vamos até a Dedosdemel e compramos alguns doces, fechado? – Tiago comentou animado, fazendo os amigos rirem.

Era algo que não iria prejudicar ninguém se não desse certo, o máximo que aconteceria seria Lupin continuar recebendo cartas irritantes, pensou Sirius.

Quando chegaram ao dormitório, rabicho lembrara-se de devolver um livro na biblioteca e atrasado saiu correndo do quarto. Tiago sentou-se em sua cama e perguntou sério à Sirius.

-Você não teve mais esses sonhos estranhos teve?

-Não, fora apenas aquele dia, não entendo...fora tão real, nossa não quero lembrar...Lupin vamos jogar xadrez...

Sirius disse rápido querendo mudar de assunto e após algumas horas adormeceram.

No dia seguinte, acordaram cedo, antes mesmo do café já estavam reunidos na sala comunal, aguardando as amigas desceram...Tiago reclamava:

-Que demora...já dava para eu ter pego o pomo umas três vezes em uma partida...

-Você reclama demais, Potter. – Lílian comentou parando ao seu lado.

-Oi Lily bom dia, bom dia Jessy... – Tiago comentou as amigas sem graça.

Desceram direto para o campo de quadribol, o café ainda não fora servido e ficaram na ansiedade de alguém aparecer...Lupin esperou sentado nas arquibancadas em companhia de Sirius, enquanto os outros aguardavam na sala de treinamento da Grifinória, onde teriam uma boa visão do campo. De repente Lupin mexera-se inquieto, cutucando Sirius.

-Eu não acredito que é ela...

N/A: Oi gente. Feliz Ano Novo hahahhhaha. Vocês devem ter estranhado que o cap. Saiu mais curtinho, mas eu quis apenas dar uma introdução rsrsrs. Garanto que o próximo será melhor!!! Bjsss para todos.


End file.
